Champion of Wisdom
by SoapLess
Summary: Perseus Jackson is 5 years old and is roaming the streets of Manhattan after his mother is killed. One day, he is greeted by a tall, black haired, grey eyed woman. "Hello," Percy greeted. "Hello Perseus," the woman smiled kindly. "I am Athena." T for Profanity, and graphic scenes. Percy/Zoe/Thalia Love Triangle! Punk! Percy
1. Chapter I

3rd Person POV

If you said that Percy was scarred for life then that was the biggest understatement of the decade.

He was traumatized.

Perseus Jackson was 5 years old boy, had raven black hair, natural tan skin, the most beautiful sea-green eyes, and was about 3 foot 4. He may have looked like a perfect boy with flawless features, if it weren't for the scars.

Percy had a large, white scar that ran from the left of his jaw, travelled along his lips, and all the way to his right ear. He also had about a dozen scars on his stomach, chest, back, and sides.

So yeah. His step-dad playing tic tac toe with his body wasn't a very unusual thing in his household.

However, Percy wasn't traumatized because his step-father, Gabe Ugliano, added another mark on his body. Oh no, it was the fact that his mother was lying limp on his bed with a giant gash in her neck And not to mention the _event_ he and her both had to experience before it.

Percy was currently hyperventilating in front of his mother sobbing.

"MOMMY!" Percy yelled.

It all started when _he _arrived.

_Flashback:_

_Gabe had been married to his mother Sally Jackson for about 1 year ago, and he hated every minute of it. He didn't understand why a women as great as his mother could have married a man as bad as that._

_Gabe was an obese, disgusting, smelly, abusive, straight up asshole. He had about three hairs on his head and Percy swore he was like fifty years old. When Percy first met him he was sort of confused why one day his mother wasn't dating anyone and then the next she was married to some random guy, but he didn't question it. He had the perfect father figure._

_Well…not exactly._

_For about the first month Gabe actually was nice. He would pick up their house, he would go to job interviews, and he did most the things a responsible adult would do. However, that façade was tore down shortly after a month and two weeks. He had started drinking, a lot. As in a lot, Percy meant about 20 beer cans a day. After about 3 months he started screaming at his mother and order her around as if she was his slave. _

_He didn't work so Sally had to get money for the things she needed to pay for. These things include, $300 in rent monthly, about $150 in groceries weekly, as well as about $100 for Gabe's poker night which was every Thursday. _

_Things got worse when he started cutting up Percy's body whenever he was totally wasted, which was about every day. He would add a white scar to his body almost every afternoon when Percy got home from school, which was when his mother was at work._

"_What should I add to my masterpiece today?" he would always say._

_Sally never found out since it was covered with his shirt. If Percy said anything to his mom or anyone, Gabe said he would do something to inexplicably horrible to her._

_Then one day Sally said that her sister was in the hospital in Miami and she needed to take a flight over there since they lived in New York._

_The minute she left Gabe grabbed his pocket knife, AKA 'the paintbrush'._

"_What should I add to my masterpiece today?" Gabe said with a wolfish grin._

"_Please Gabe," Percy begged. "You've alweady got all of my body." (__**He can't pronounce his R's right) **_

"_Very observant Pricky. However I have yet to add a sketch on that angelic face of yours," as Gabe finished he punched Percy in the face leaving him dazed and crying._

"_Don't be a bitch," Gabe whispered in his ear._

_Gabe then place the blade on Percy's skin and started his slow, and painful cut._

_Percy was screaming at the top of his small lungs as Gabe continued his cutting, now reaching his lips._

_The lips hurt the most. It felt as if someone was applying lipstick on him, but with broken glass._

_The pain finally finished as Gabe stood up. While leaving Percy's room he said, "Don't tell anyone." _

_Percy was in his room for 2 weeks, only waiting to get something to eat or drink when Gabe left the apartment to do God knows what. Percy was staring at his new scar in the mirror. It made its way from his left jaw, to his right ear._

_Percy knew that once Sally looked at his scar she would right away confront Gabe about it. Then he would do that horrible thing he was always talking about. _

_That was when Sally walked into Percy's door to say hello but she stopped in her tracks when she saw his face. _

"_P-Percy what h-happened?" Sally said already on the verge on tears._

"_Mommy!" Percy said obviously surprised. "Mommy don't worry. Please don't tell anybody."_

"_Did Gabe do this!?" Sally asked suddenly filled with rage. Nobody touches her baby._

"_NO!" _

"_Who did then?!"_

_Right then and there was a slam and Percy knew Gabe was back. _

"_Sally you're home and you haven't made any food! What the f-"Gabe stopped when he saw Sally staring at her son's face._

"_So you told your mom huh?" Gabe said sounding disappointed. "I must admit I will miss her cooking."_

"_Gabe how dare to touch my son!" Sally yelled right in Gabe's face._

"_Don't talk to me like that you bitch!" _

_He then pushed her onto Percy's bed, tied her too the bed post, and did the most horrible thing that a woman should never go through._

_He raped her, and made Percy watch._

_Gabe was right, he did the most inexplicably wrong thing he could've ever done._

_And to top it off he killed her, and left without a word._

_Flashback Over_

Percy was still traumatized over what just happened. He felt useless. He thought he was useless. He knew he was useless.

He then packed up all the possible necessities he could think of. He packed up all the food, water, and clothes his school bag could carry and walked up to the front door.

He turned around and said the last four words he would ever get to say to his mother.

"I love you mommy." He sniffled and walked out onto the busy streets of Manhattan.


	2. Chapter II

**What's up guys, it's Soap! I didn't say it last chapter so welcome to the Champion of Wisdom. If you didn't get it yet then Percy will be the champion of Athena. I haven't decided the pairing yet but it will either be Perzoe, or Perlia. Sorry Percabeth fans but I have been really liking Thalia and Zoe lately. So anyway let's start on today's chapter. NOW!**

3rd Person POV

Percy has been travelling for about 1 week and is exhausted. He has no food, about half a bottle of red Gatorade, and he has been wearing the same outfit for days.

Percy found a rusty, golden knife in an alleyway. Percy didn't know why, but the alleyway seemed to be calling to him. The knife had been quite useful in fighting of the creatures that Percy called 'Monstews.' (**Still having trouble with those R's aren't you buddy?)**

He had been attacked by monsters every day of his life for the past 2 years. Of course his mother said he killed a 5 foot anaconda when he was a toddler, but he never believed her.

Percy noticed that the monster attacks started happening less frequently once Gabe arrived for some reason.

Percy had woken up every day for the past week hoping that his mother dying was just a really bad nightmare, only to be shit on by reality.

_She's gone, and it's all your fault, _Percy thought.

Percy was drinking the last of his Gatorade in what looked like down town Brooklyn. He had no idea where he was going, but he just had a feeling it wasn't here.

He dropped the Gatorade he was drinking and he was about to pick it up before another figure did. Percy readied his knife to be ready for whatever creature it was this time. He put his knife back in his pocket once he saw it was a woman.

"Hello," Percy greeted.

"Hello Perseus," the woman smiled kindly. "I am Athena."

The woman was about 6'1, had black hair and intimidating grey eyes that made Percy want to cower in fear.

"How do you know my name?" Percy asked kind of freaked out.

"You see Perseus, your father is a very powerful man, have you heard of the Greek gods?"

"Why yes Athena," Percy responded.

"Your father is the god, and I am a goddess."

"I am a demigod?!" Percy asked appalled. Athena responded with a nod

Percy thought about it for a few moments. That actually meant a lot of sense. His mother always told him to make sure he always brushed up on his Greek mythology. Whenever he asked her why she would say, "It may help your father in the future."

"Wait youw, the goddess of wisdom?" Percy asked after about a minute.

"Yes young child. I am here to adopt you as my own," Athena said slowly. "I will make you my champion. I will give you my wisdom, train and tutor you, and of course give you food and shelter."

After she said yes young child, Percy bowed so low that his back cracked. He wanted to ask if his father was a god they why was he not there when he needed them most, but decided against it. Whenever he ask his mother this she always said, "He has to follow laws just like us Percy, and visiting us is one against one of those laws."

"Okay!" Percy exclaimed clearly excited.

Athena smiled wider and thought, _the look on Poseidon's face when he sees you. _It made her want to laugh. She was still slightly surprised that Percy didn't ask more questions, but didn't question it. Of course Athena didn't want to adopt Percy just to piss off Poseidon. She actually have always wanted to have a child, and raise one as a true mother. She could never cradle or take care of any of her demigod children because of the ancient laws, but she had found a loophole. If she raised another god's child then she can spend as much time as she'd like with them. Of course she wasn't going to let Olympus know, because Poseidon would throw a pissy fit, and Zeus would demand the child be killed since he could be the child of the great prophecy. But Athena had other plans, and the first step was adopting Barnacle Beard's kid.

"Fantastic. However you must say, 'I swear on the River Styx to always stay faithful to Athena, goddess of wisdom as well as the 12 Olympian gods.'"

"I sweaw on the Wiver Styx to always stay faithful to Athena, goddess of wisdom as well as the 12 Olympian gods."

Thunder boomed confirming the oath.

"Okay child shall we start?"

4 years later

Percy's POV

I have been training with Mom **(Athena)** for the last 4 years. In these last two years I have gained her full blessing, and super human intelligence. But the coolest thing is that I can turn into a freaking great horned owl.

I have learned almost everything about the gods, and the place called Camp Half Blood. My mother said I can't go there because of the Great Prophecy. When I asked her what she was talking about she said, "That is one of the only things I can't tell you my son."

I also found out about my birth father, Poseidon. When I first heard about that I was completely surprised that she adopted her bitter rival's son. But I decided not to question it.

If you think I am mad at him then no, because Athena taught me about the ancient laws so I completely understand.

I am no longer upset about my mother's death because Athena said that she was residing happily in Elysium. So I have Athena's intelligence, Poseidon's water powers, and I can turn into a freaking great horned owl. That's so awesome right?!

I have been living on Athena's palace on Olympus since no one can enter her home unless she allowed them to do so, and no one can know about me yet. Mother said that I will reveal myself to the gods when I am needed.

The only time I go out is to go on field trips, and those are only when I need to be tested on something.

Ever since Athena adopted me, she has given me a full set of leather armor, my very own Athena helmet **(Look it up)**, and my own poisonous spear, Venom.

I know very original huh, I don't care! The name's short and deadly, think about it, _and then I killed the titan Kronos with Venom, and saved Princess Zoe!_

Ah Zoe. The most beautiful woman in the world.

_Flashback:_

_I was with my mother at the bottom of the Grand Canyon testing my ability to cause earthquakes._

"_You must imagine the Earth shaki-" _

_My mother was interrupted by a loud hunting horn. _

_I then caught a glance of a 12 year old girl with auburn hair and silver eyes I recognized as Artemis, running towards us with a group of girls from ranging from the ages of 8-15 years old. Alongside of her was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She looked about 14 years old and she had tanned skin, black hair, and black eyes that looked like they were made of rocks from a volcano. She reminded me a lot of a Persian princess. Athena quickly teleported me back to the palace for about 5 minutes then teleported me back when they were gone. _

_When I asked her why she teleported me she said, "That, my son is the Hunters of Artemis. They are group of female hunters that despises men so I didn't want you to be harassed. Also she is one of the Olympians remember?"_

_I nodded my head. "Who was that girl next to lady Artemis?" I asked still love-struck._

"_That was her lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade."_

_Flashback Over_

So I have been in love with her since, but since she is a hunter we can never be together. I know what you're thinking, _Percy your nine years old how are you in love. _It can happen okay!

My appearance has also changed quite a bit as well. Instead of sea-green eyes, I know have the grey eyes of Athena with a green circle on the edge of my pupil. I also have taken what you would call a "punk" look. But my mother and I call it a façade.

You see, when enemies see me, they underestimate me, and they think that I am all brawn and no brain. Athena actually gave me the idea and I agreed completely. Also I look pretty badass.

For my punk look I had to go appearance, fashion, and personality. For my appearance I got a Mohawk where I have a fade on my sides, and the hair on the top was not touched so it gave me that 'I don't give a shit' look. The face scar also helps a lot. **(Look up punk Percy on google and you'll see what he looks like.)**

For fashion I ripped of the sleeves on all my shirts and ripped up all my jeans. I always wear leather gloves that show my fingertips, but that's mainly for hand to hand combat. I also wear my leather jacket whenever I go on my fieldtrips.

Now for personality. When my façade is up, I am a sarcastic, bad mouthed, disrespectful little shit. When it is down I am the sweet, innocent, respectful, little boy I really am.

I have been training non-stop because when I turn 12 I will have to go on my first mission. I will have to kill the Medusa.

**Duh Duh Duuuuh! So how was that? I will be updating again tomorrow and that is when the real action starts. If you think that I have already chosen the pairing then you're wrong, because Percy hasn't met Thalia yet. In the next chapter you will find out why Percy has to kill the Medusa. Hint: Athena will give him an amazing power. Also, the canon stuff will start when Percy is 14 in the Titan's Curse. I also thought it was pretty cool to add Punk Percy. So anyway review and give me feedback on today's chapter. This is Soap signing off.**


	3. Chapter III

**What. Is. Up. It's me Soap coming at you today with a new chapter of…..THE CHAMPION OF WISDOM! So if you forgot, today Percy Mothafucking Jackson will fight the Medusa. So were gonna skip to where Percy is 12 and I'll explain all the stuff you missed yada, yada, all that good stuff. Also FYI, Percy has the mouth of a sailor. So fair warning. Anyway, new chapter NOW!**

3rd Person POV

For the past few years Percy's appearance has changed quite a bit. He had grown to be about 5'4, which was insane for an 11 year old. His Mohawk had also grown to be about 3 inches in length since he only tended to his sides.

Percy has been training non-stop since he heard from Athena that he had to kill the Medusa at 12 years old. He has become a hand to hand combat master, and he had also become quite the spear wielder. He has also memorized dozens of battle strategies for almost all battle situations. Hand to hand, bows, spears, you name it.

The only problem was that since he had to cut off Medusa's head, he had to have a bladed weapon.

That was the problem. He hadn't found a good sword, axe, or dagger that he was able to wield without it making him feel uncomfortable. He also had 2 days before his 12th birthday, which was when he was supposed to leave for his mission.

In a full day, Percy had tried dozens of bladed weapons from Athena's armory, but he could not find one he felt comfortable with. He decided to confront Athena about this problem.

"I am only truly skilled with a spear as well Percy. When I learned about this I asked my brother, Hephaestus, and he made a simple solution out of it," Athena explained.

"Which was?" Percy asked.

"He simply made my spear bladed."

Percy face palmed. Seriously, for the smartest mortal in the world he sure was dumb. He asked, "Can he do the same to Venom?"

"Of course my child," Athena said grabbing the spear. "I should be gone for about a few hours. Go ahead and pack up for your trip."

Percy nodded and rushed to his room. He pulled out his bottomless backpack he had received for his 11th birthday, and he put in his leather armor, a mirror, and about 10 pairs of jeans and shirts.

He was pretty tired from swinging swords all day so he went to bed.

**Percy's B-Day**

**Percy's POV**

First, I put on my armor and clothes, then I put on my blue Athena helmet, and lifted the faceguard, and finally I put on my gloves and walked over to the mirror and looked at the reflection. **(If you look up Athena statue, that's what it looks like when the helmet's face guard is up) **

I currently had on a Guns N' Roses T-shirt with no sleeves, faded blue jeans with rips at the knees, my leather gloves, leather jacket, and my blue Athena helmet on. Underneath all my clothes I wore my light leather armor.

I slowly trailed the white scar on my face as it traveled along my face. It usually was soothing when I did that because it tickled my skin. And if I did it long enough, it would actually numb up. All jokes aside, I was scared shitless.

I pushed those thoughts aside and walked out of my bedroom to say goodbye to my mother. She was currently standing by the door with a 3 foot, black walking cane with a blue skull at the tip.

"Um Mom, where is Venom?" I asked confused.

She twisted the skull and it turned into my favorite 5 foot poisonous spear. "I asked Hephaestus to make it a magical weapon. I said it was a gift for one of my demigod children so he wouldn't grow suspicious," she said handing me Venom in cane form.

"Thanks Mom!" I said, grabbing Venom. "This is really sweet."

She smiled sadly. "My baby is going out without his mommy to protect him," my mother said on the verge of crying.

"Mom…" I whined. "You're a goddess of warfare and you're going to cry because I'm going on a quest to kill some big snake?"

Athena looked at me as if I was crazy. "That 'big snake' could very well be your demise. That 'big snake' also hates me because of the fact I turned her into the 'big snake'. So if the 'big snake' finds out your my champion and son, she will do anything to destroy you." She said doing air quotes every time she said big snake.

I raised my hands in surrender. "Okay but she won't find out unless I tell her. I mean that is the reason for me looking like this, correct?" I asked motioning at my look.

The goddess smiled. "Okay. Just don't do anything stupid."

I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Close your eyes Percy."

I did as she told and saw a white light through my eye lids. I felt strange for a millisecond then I felt normal so I opened my eyes.

"New Jersey huh?" I asked myself. "I guess everything does move west."

My mother had told me that she knew the lair was in New Jersey, but she did not know where the exact location was. She advised that I go to some nature park in downtown New Jersey. I was honestly surprised that there was something having to do with nature in this highly polluted city. After about 40 minutes of searching, I walked into the nature park I was looking for.

I was about to pass the pay booth when some security guard grabbed my shoulder roughly making me drop Venom. "Hey kid, you gonna need to pay. This ain't no charity."

I then snapped my finger in front of his face, working with the mist. "Are you sure it isn't?" I asked.

He scratched his head and I almost saw the light bulb go off in his head. "Oh yeah, I forgot it was Tuesday. Sorry for that kid," he said and picked up Venom for me. "Have a nice visit."

"Yeah, next time don't try to fucking manhandle me unless you have a valid reason," I barked at the dude. He flinched and I just walked into the nature park.

**2 days **later

I am currently staring into the main lake of the nature park. The park was actually pretty small, about 100 acres in total. But there was something about this lake.

Since I am the son of Poseidon, I was able to tell how deep water is, and this was pretty damn deep. It was about 40 meters deep, and for a lake that was strange.

It was about 3 AM and no one was at the lake but me. That was where my campsite was. I made it once I had stolen a tent and sleeping bag thanks to the mist.

I walked up to the lake and jumped in, not even bothering to take down my tent.

Since I am a son of Poseidon I could breathe underwater, see clearly in water, and anything that touches my body doesn't get wet.

I was about 30 meters down when I saw a hole on the floor. I swam inside and found out was an underwater cave. I emerged from the water and climbed onto the mossy cavern floor.

_SSSSSSSSS_

Well looks like I found her, I thought. There was a giant boulder on my left hiding my body from sight. There was also a cave wall on the right. I turned my cane into Venom, and got the mirror from out of my bag and lifted it so I could be able to see what was on the other side of the boulder.

Medusa was currently walking towards the opposite end of the cave with her back turned to me. When she reached the other wall I quickly put the mirror down.  
ssssSSSSSSssssss

I heard the snakes get hissing get lower so I lifted the mirror again and saw that once again she was walking to the other wall. I saw this as my chance so I flipped down my helmet's faceguard, jumped over my cover and ran to another boulder that I saw was about 20 feet in front of me.

SSSSSSSSSsssss

I lifted my mirror to show that Medusa was about 10 feet in front of me. She turned around and I saw her face for a second. She looked like a European woman with white skin, and green reptilian eyes. She would have looked beautiful if it wasn't for the headful of snakes.

"Well, well, well. Another victim it seems," Medusa said indicating she saw me. She ran over to me, hit my hand making the mirror fly out of my hand, and picked me up roughly by my shirt making me drop Venom.

I closed my eyes as I felt the snakes licking my eyelids through my helmet's eyeholes, making me want to open them. I heard Medusa gasp and her making her grip loosen. I wiggled out of her grasp and picked up my spear. I ran over to my spear and picked it up. I also spotted my now cracked mirror leaning conveniently on the wall where I saw Medusa's reflection perfectly.

"How do you have the helmet of Athena?" She asked after a few moments.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I teased hoping she'd fall for my trick. "You know, if you think about it, you kind of got what was coming to you. Fucking a guy in a virgin goddess's temple. That's pretty stupid."

I saw that she was walking towards me through the cracked hand mirror. "How dare you!"

"I think Athena was trying to help you. You have like 50 snakes on your head right? 50 snakes equals 50 brains, plus your own," I insulted. I readied my spear, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"That bitch would never do anything to help me. She was jealous of my beauty," she said now 4 feet behind me.

I scoffed. "You really are stupid aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked stopping in her tracks.

I smirked. "Because you just got killed twice with the same trick." Once I finished I closed my eyes and twirled around, swinging Venom's bladed side in a horizontal motion.

I heard a ripping sound and I knew I had cut off the head. I faced the mirror, opened my eyes, and picked up the Gorgon's head. I flipped up my faceguard and took off my leather jacket. I used the jacket to wrap up the head. I then put it in my backpack and jumped into the waterhole, beginning my swim back up to the surface.

**Athena's Palace**

"I'm so proud of you Percy!" the goddess said for about the fourth time since I got back. "That plan was amazing. That woman never was able to take an insult."

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Thanks. But why did you want me to do this in the first place?" I asked.

"Ah yes. Follow me," my mother said, getting up from her chair.

I followed my mother into the training room where she pulled out a chair. "Sit," she ordered.

I did as I was told, and she told me to wait and she walked off with the head. After about 10 minutes she came back into the room with a vile that was the same color of Medusa's eyes.

"I have made a potion containing Medusa's eyes. If you drink this you will gain her ability to turn people into stone." I was about to say something but she continued. "If you gain this ability, it will not be as unstable as Medusa's case was. You will actually be able to control it, use it when you would like."

"How do you know I won't turn into a full Gorgon if I drink this?" I asked. I mean Medusa vision? That's sick. I just don't want to turn into a snake boy.

"Percy, the only things I used to make this potion is a sample of your blood and Medusa's eyes. To create a Gorgon you must follow a much more complicated process. You must remember, I was the one who created Medusa," Athena explained slowly.

"Okay," I responded. It sounded more like a question.

Athena smiled. "It will taste horrible so chug it down in one shot. You may also pass out afterwards," the goddess said handing me the vile.

I took a deep breath and started swallowing the fluid.

It tasted like someone put diarrhea and stomach acid inside of a blender, and gave it to me in a cup that was used to scoop up cow shit.

After I gulped it all down, felt my eyes start to burn unbearably, and it looked like the lights in the room got 10x brighter. For about 10 seconds I was screaming in agony. Then I blacked out.

**And done. Damn, it took me like 4 hours to write 2194 words. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. How do you feel about Percy gaining M-VISION? Sorry if the Medusa battle was boring, it will get more intense once we get to the books. Talking about books, next chapter Percy will be meeting with Annabeth, Thalia, Zoe, and Percy's half-brother Steven. So anyway. This is Soap signing off.**


	4. Chapter IV

**What's up guys! Soap coming at you with today's chapter of, the Champion of Wisdom. So today we will be introducing the whole PJO crew to Percy Mothafucking Jackson himself. I also have been reading the reviews. Thanks guys for the feedback. I will greatly consider your suggestions. Also, if you're wondering how last chapter Percy was walking around New Jersey with a big ass war helmet on, the mist makes it look like a pair of headphones. So. Let's start with chapter 4. NOW!**

**I do not own PJO or HOO, nor will I ever own them.**

Percy's POV

I woke up with a throbbing migraine, a weird taste on my tongue, and eyes that were burning slightly. I sat up in the bed I awoke in, causing my headache to worsen by 10.

"Shit!" I yelled/whispered.

"Ah. Looks like someone's woken up from their 2 day nap," said the voice of my favorite goddess of wisdom.

I turned to my left to see my mother sitting in an arm chair, her feet on a footrest in front of her, reading her weekly issue of Olympus Weekly. She also had Aegis and her spear beside her chair.

"Two days?" I whispered to her. She responded with a nod. "My head hurts like Hades."

She put down her magazine to look at me. "Percy, you should rest so your headache will go away. Also – she paused and picked up Aegis – look at your eyes, they're magnificent." I looked into the reflection of the shield and saw my eyes.

Instead of the dark grey my eyes once were, they were an astounding light silver that looked like they were glowing. The sea-green circle that surrounded my pupil was now the same reptilian green that Medusa's eyes were.

"That's amazing," was all I said.

"It truly is. Now rest my son, we will test your ability when you are feeling better."

I laid on my back, closed my eyes, and let my consciousness drip away.

**Next afternoon**

After I woke up this morning, my mother actually made me a welcome home meal since I sort of passed out a couple hours after I got back home. Athena told me to come to the training area after I was done with breakfast.

After I wolfed down my food, I went into the training arena to find my mom, and a 6 foot tall Grizzly Bear.

"Okay Percy, we will test your ability to turn people to stone. First, imagine about this bear as a statue, and once you feel ready, unleash your energy," she explained.

"Sometimes I wonder how you know this stuff," I said but did as she said nonetheless.

I imagined the bear getting turned into a 6 foot tall, stone statue. After about ten seconds I felt a pull in my gut just like when I manipulated the water, or turned into an owl. I then felt the urge to burp, so I figured it was my 'energy' so I opened my mouth.

I was honestly expecting it to sound like a low belch, but what I heard sounded terrifying. It sounded like a deep roar that would've made even Echidna herself cower in fear.

After about 5 seconds of me roaring, I dropped to one knee suddenly exhausted. I looked up to see a stone statue of a bear.

"Good job Percy!" My mother exclaimed.

"Thanks," I said between breaths.

She handed me a bottle of water which I gladly accepted. "Was it difficult?" she asked clearly intrigued.

After I chugged down my water bottle I looked at her and said, "Not really. All I had to imagine was a stone version of the bear and I felt a tug in my gut. It felt like I needed to burp, so when I opened my mouth that roar came out instead."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Interesting," she said inquired. "It looks like you should only use that ability in battle as a last resort. It looks like it tired you out quite a bit."

I nodded. "Can I go back to bed?" I whined.

My mother chuckled and said, "Yes. After you tell me what happened on your adventure of course."

**Timeskip**

**2 years later**

3rd Person POV

Over the past 2 years Percy had mastered the spear and had gotten used to the ability he called stone vision. Of course it took most of the energy out of him, but he had been able to activate it a lot quicker now. He was now able to use it in under 2 seconds.

He had also gotten better a lot better at controlling water, but was unable to master it since Athena barely knew anything when it came to water bending.

Percy had also gone through a massive growth spurt when he was 13 years old. He was now 14 and was about 6'3 and weighed around 150 pounds, but most of that weight was the muscle on his body. His Mohawk had also grown to be about 6 inches in length, and the front now touched his forehead.

The only new gifts he had received in the past 2 years was an IPOD Touch with unlimited memory, and headphones. He had about 300 songs in total of multiple categories. Rap, R&B, Rock, you name it.

He was currently eating lunch with his mother eating a sub.

"Percy," Athena said suddenly. "I have another mission for you."

Percy literally jumped out of his seat. "Really? When?" He asked excitedly. He had been waiting every day for his next quest. He loved to explore the mortal world.

"In about a week," Athena said.

"Apollo has informed Olympus that Atlas has been released from under the sky. Zeus has asked me to find out everything I know. You must go to Bay Harbor, Maine to a school called Westover Hall. I have learned there is a manticore there looking for demigods. Interrogate him, and see if he knows anything. While you are there I will look for any signs of Atlas," Athena explained.

Percy smirked. "A manticore? Sweet!"

Athena chuckled. "I knew you'd like that. Now go pack up and think up some ways to find the monster. He will most definitely be in human form," Athena said picking up Percy's now empty plate.

**Timeskip**

**1 Week Later**

Percy was currently outside of the school that in Percy's opinion looked like a medieval castle.

He currently had on a sleeveless black Metallica 'Ride the Lightning' T-shirt with a pair of navy blue jeans, a pair of black combat boots, and his leather jacket and gloves. Underneath all of his clothes he was wearing his leather armor. He was also walking with Venom in cane form.

In his bottomless backpack he had his Athena helmet, nectar and ambrosia. He also had his IPOD and the USB cord for his plan.

"Here goes nothing," he murmured to himself and walked in.

Percy's POV

It seemed as if that there was a school dance going on in the gymnasium, just like my mother had said. There seemed to be about 100 people in all in the gym, so my plan was foolproof.

I decided it was time to take my plan into effect. So I spotted the stereo, and just as I suspected it was connected to a laptop. I hurried over to the MacBook, and pulled out my helmet from my backpack. My mother had told me that it looks like a pair of headphones to mortals, so I wasn't worried. And if the demigods saw me I guess they would think I'm just some extreme partier.

After I strapped on my helmet I flipped up the faceguard, and pulled out my IPOD and USB cord.

I went behind the computer and hit some geek in the face with the skull of my cane, knocking him out. "Hey! You're not allowed back here!" His friend shouted, however it could barely be heard over the Jesse McCartney that was playing.

I looked at him with the best glare I could pull off, and FYI that was a pretty scary look thanks to my eyes. The guy looked about ready to shit his pants. "Carry on," he said and stalked away.

I connected one end of the USB cord with my IPOD, and the other end into the laptop. I quickly put the song 'FACK' by Eminem into the computer, and started playing it. **(If you have never heard this song, do it now. Here's a link: watch?v=mGKPU2uJkrQ&feature=kp) **

I quickly put my IPOD and USB cord into my pocket, and broke the screen of the laptop with my fist.

You see first, I had to put a song that was school-inappropriate. Then, I would break the screen so they couldn't change the song. Whichever teacher is really the manticore, would most likely see this as the perfect distraction, and grab the demigods and pull them away to eat them.

I sat down in a chair that was about 10 ten feet to the left of the laptop that was now surrounded by teachers. If the mortals were smart, than the manticore would most likely have about ten seconds before the teachers would unplug the stereo system.

A brother and sister caught my eye, and next to them was the only teacher in the room that wasn't near the computer.

Both of them had olive skin and silky black hair. The sister looked about 12 years old and wore a big green cap that covered most of her face. The brother that looked around the age of ten seemed to be shuffling some cards. Next to him was a box that said, 'OM!YHTAMIGC' thanks to my dyslexia. I rearranged the letters and it seemed to read, 'MYTHOMAGIC!'

I saw the teacher call the students over to him and they followed him into the hallway that the teacher was standing in, and my suspicions were confirmed. I quickly flipped down my faceguard, turned my cane into Venom, and ran after the siblings.

They weren't the hallway, so I ran to the only door that was in there. Once I opened I saw the siblings gagged, on their knees, and their hands bound about a foot away from a cliff. And in front of them was the manticore in his beastly form.

"Hey you fucker!" I screamed getting his, and the kids attention.

"I have hit the jackpot! I thought these two smelled powerful, but you? You practically wreak of it. This shall be a fine meal," the manticore said with a very thick accent of, something.

"I'm flattered, but what I want to know is where the fuck is Atlas," I said.

"Who is your godly parent? You have a helmet of Athena, the smell of Poseidon, and those eyes are like no other. Are you some freak lab experiment gone wrong?" the beast said.

"I asked you question bitch. Where. Is. Atlas?" I said slowly as if talking to a toddler. This guy was aggravating the hell out of me.

"Why do you think I should tell you? Why do you want to know about something that is none of your concern?" He asked.

My patience snapped like a twig.

I gave a large battle cry and charged at the manticore, while he readied himself.

The beast swiped to the left of me and I rolled back and jabbed his hand with my spear making a small wound. He roared in pain and I could tell that the poison would do its thing after a few more stabs. He then somersaulted in the air and attempted to smash me with his tail. I quickly rolled the left, making the tail miss me by an inch. I quickly went on the offensive and started making small stabs to his abdomen, back, and legs with my spear.

The poison in all his wounds began to takes its toll about 5 minutes into the battle. He was getting slower and slower, and his attacks started getting sloppier and sloppier.

The doors to the hallway suddenly opened getting the attention of me as well as the manticore. Out walked 4 teenagers all with weapons in hand. I made this distraction an advantage and quickly rolled through the beast's legs, and cut off his tail with the bladed side of Venom.

The manticore roared in pain and dropped to the ground on his back, nearly crushing me. I put the pointed part of Venom to his throat with one hand, and got a square of ambrosia from my bag with the other.

"If you tell me where Atlas is then you get this square of ambrosia. Deal?" I might've wanted to kill this bastard, but I still needed information.

The manticore looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "He's residing in Washington DC for now. In the Smithsonian Museum."

I smirked and said, "Thank you good sir." I tossed him the ambrosia and he quickly wolfed it down. "Don't do anything stupid," I warned him. He quickly nodded.

I faced the group of teenagers who were looking at me in awe. I finally got a good look at them now. One had pretty blonde curls that reminded me of a princess, she had tan skin and had threatening grey eyes. I pointed at her and said, "Athena."

I then looked to a guy who had slightly tanner skin than the girl, had the darkest shade of black hair, and sea-green eyes.

"Poseidon," I said then turned to a guy who had curly brown hair, a bad case of acne, and was walking on crutches. I quickly said, "Satyr."

I then looked at a girl with black hair the same color as mine's that reached her shoulder, pale white skin, and the coolest blue eyes. She was seriously beautiful.

I quickly took off my helmet and smiled flirtatiously at the girl and held my helmet under my arm. "And, Zeus," I said. "I'm Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon, champion of Athena," I greeted. The group all looked around my age.

They were all still staring at me with their jaws dropped. I quickly closed all their mouths and said, "It's impolite to stare you know." I pointed at the manticore and siblings and said, "You can do whatever you want with them I already got the information I need. So I better be g-" I was cut off by the sound of a hunting horn that I had been dreaming about for years. However, it was the sound I wanted to hear the least at the moment.

"Shit!" I yelled threw my helmet into backpack, and turned into an owl. I was about to fly off when a pair of hands grabbed the satchel that my backpack turned into. I turned back into a human and turned around to see a 5' 12 year old girl grabbing my backpack.

"Lady Artemis," I said bowing lowly.

"You have a lot of explaining to do _boy_," she spit out the words as if they were poison.

I then noticed that the blonde girl was gone. Then I heard a scream and I turned around to see the manticore gone.

"Annabeth!" Zeus's daughter screamed. The whole group of teenagers ran over the edge and sat there looking over the cliff.

"Stupid, fucking manticore," I murmured to myself.

One of the hunters began to untie the bounds around the brother and sister's wrists. Once they were untied they joined the group of demigods.

I couldn't have done anything because the goddess's small but strong hands were holding my arms.

"Let me help you with that," I said and got on my knees so she could grab my shoulders.

"Zoe! Give me some handcuffs!" Artemis yelled right next to my ear. Then I saw her.

If it was possible she got even more beautiful than the last time I saw her, but that might be hormonal Percy talking. She was carrying a pair of celestial bronze handcuff and quickly put them on me. I shuddered a little bit when her hands brushed over my wrists.

"You don't need to treat me like a fugitive you know," I pointed out to Artemis. She responded with a slap to my face.

"You need to save Annabeth!" Poseidon's son said.

"Your friend is not here. I cannot feel her presence. I'm sorry," Artemis apologized.

The group of teenagers and the siblings took a seat next to where I was sitting. The daughter of Zeus was currently walking towards Zoe.

"Zoe," spat Zeus's child.

"Thalia," Zoe spat back.

Now that the two girls were side by side, I don't know who was more beautiful. I mean, I like the whole Persian princess thing, but I also liked Thalia's punk rock getup.

"Zoe. Set up camp here. We need to ask this boy a few questions," Artemis said. From the way the goddess was said it, it sounded more like a torture session. I do not want to know what a man-hating goddess and her lesbian cult would do to get information from a man.

"Yes milady," she said quickly and began to address the hunters something about tents and jackelopes.

**So, how was it? I hope that meeting with the characters were good. Also, it appears Mr. Jackson is having trouble with the ladies. So remember to give me feedback on today's chapter, and I'll see you tomorrow. This is Soap, signing off.**


	5. Chapter V

**What's up guys! Soap here with today's chapter of the Champion of Wisdom. Thank you for 90 follows! You guys are amazing. I'm glad that 90 people are enjoying my story. Ok so now that were done with the introduction, let's start with today's chapter, NOW!**

**I do not own PJO or HOO, and I will never own them.**

Percy's POV

Artemis was currently escorting me to what she called the Head Tent. When we got there, the only person in the tent was Zoe.

"Sit," the goddess said sternly. I obliged and Artemis sat across from me. Zoe was currently standing next to her mistress as if she was her bodyguard. "What is your name boy?" Artemis interrogated.

"Perseus Jackson," I answered.

"Who is your godly parent?" Artemis replied quickly as if she'd practiced.

"Poseidon."

Artemis looked surprised and said, "How is your eyes that color? You also turned into a bird and back into a human in front of my eyes."

Where the hell is Athena? She said she was going to be looking out for info about Atlas, but is she so caught up that she forgot to check up on her son? She said that when I went to kill Medusa she had watched me every second.

"I am a champion of Athena, so I gained her full blessing and turning into an owl was a part of the blessing. As for my eyes, I'm sort of part Gorgon," I explained.

The face on Artemis was priceless, but I didn't dare to laugh. She regained herself and asked, "Do you mind explaining how?"

I had to fight the urge of saying, _Do I want to? No. Do I have to? Yes._

"Well, I sort of cut off the head of Medusa, and Athena made a potion containing her eyes and my blood. When I drank it, I gained Medusa's ability to turn people to stone, but I can actually control it. That's how no one here has been turned to stone," I explained scratching the back of my neck sheepishly. The two girls had their mouths hanging open. I swear, I think about ten flies got into their mouths by now.

"How exactly do you know Athena?" the goddess asked.

Shit. This is where the cat is let out of the bag. "Well for that you'll have to hear about my shitty childhood. So you might as well take a seat dear Zoe," I said.

Zoe was about to say something but I started talking. "It all started once I was 4 years old. My mother had gone out one day and came back with this guy named Gabe. She said they got married and that he was going to live with us. For the first month he was a pretty cool guy. But soon he started yelling at my mom all the time and ordering her like his slave," I said slowly. I noticed that my voice level was rising with every word I said.

"Gabe didn't do shit but sit on his ass and drink beer all day. My mom had to work in a fucking candy shop 40 hours a week to pay for our fucking rent, buy our fucking groceries, and she even had to give that asshole money FOR HIS FUCKING POKER NIGHT!" I yelled.

"THEN THAT MOTHERFUCKER STARTED CUTTING UP MY FUCKING BODY!" I said lifting up my shirt for the goddess to see my collection of scars.

"THEN THAT FAT FUCK DID THIS TO ME – I pointed to my face scar – THEN HE RAPED MY FUCKING MOM RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FUCKING FACE! THEN TO TOP IT OF, HE STABBED HER RIGHT IN HER FUCKING NECK! AND I COULDN'T DO SHIT! You want to know why?" I asked the goddess. She shook her head. Then I got right in her face and said, "Because I was a little bitch."

I guess I really wasn't over my mother's death. Go figure.

I sat back down in my chair, took a few deep breaths, and continued in a normal tone. "I was five at the time and was found by Athena a few days after I ran away. I don't know why she was looking for me, but she said she wanted to adopt me and make me her champion. So I accepted," I explained.

"She took me to her palace to live and train there. I became a master of the spear and hand to hand combat. My first mission was to kill the Medusa when I was 12. This is my second mission. Athena sent me here to interrogate the manticore about Atlas. Then you came, and I think you know the rest," I finished.

Artemis was studying my face (most likely looking at the scar) with a pitiful look on her face. She opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her with my words. "Don't pity me, I hate that."

Artemis nodded and turned to Zoe. "I am going to Olympus to discuss this with the council. Stay here and make sure the hunters don't harass Perseus - she then turned to me – I will have to discuss this with the council since you could be the one of the Prophecy," she said. I responded with a shrug.

Artemis then flashed away leaving only me and Zoe in the room. Zoe then took the seat that Artemis sat in. I looked into her eyes, mesmerized by their beautiful color. Damn, I got it bad.

"I know thou does not want to hear this, but I am sorry about the mother of thee." She said in her sexy English accent. She then stood up and walked out of the tent.

**Thalia's POV**

I can't believe that fucking manticore took Annabeth. I'm not going to say she's _**dead**_because I can't allow myself to think she is. Everyone were in their own little groups. The demigod siblings were hanging out with Grover, and Steven was currently laying down by the Cliffside.

I had heard screaming coming from the Head Tent. It sounded like it came from that Percy guy. He was seriously hot. Everything about him screamed 'SEXY!' His Mohawk, height, and muscular build were just a couple things. I also found that scar on his face highly attractive.

I pushed those thoughts aside as I saw Zoe coming out of the tent. About ten seconds later Percy came out and sat down next to me on the floor.

"Hey. Your Thalia right?" He asked looking at me with those amazing silver eyes. I also noticed that he had a dark green ring around his pupil.

"Yeah. Percy?" I asked holding my hand for a handshake.

"Bingo." He accepted my handshake.

"Mind telling me how you got the rival of your father to make you their champion?" I asked very curious. I also noticed we were still holding hands, but I didn't do anything about it.

"Trust me, it will just piss me off even more," he responded. He then looked at our hands but didn't do anything.

Hormonal Thalia squealed and said, 'Does that mean he likes me?' Reasonable Thalia slapped Hormonal Thalia and said, 'Stop. You're sounding like one of those Aphrodite girls.'

"Do you mind me asking why you're here?" I asked.

He pulled out a cane from his backpack and started to play with it in the hand that wasn't holding mine. I found it strange that he had a five foot cane in a tiny backpack, but I just guessed it was a magic item.

"Athena asked me to come here and interrogate the manticore about Atlas," Percy explained.

"Yeah. I heard when he said that Atlas was in Washington. I wonder how he got rid of his curse," I said stumped. **(His curse is that he has to hold the sky)**

Percy let go of my hand and scratched his head. He then said, "Maybe he got someone else to hold it. The only problem with that plan is that only Atlas can hold it for a long period of time. So, he would have to get a different person every time the bearer of the curse gets tired. Oh gods, I think I know where Annabeth is!" he exclaimed.

"Where?" I asked jumping to my feet.

"I bet the manticore took Annabeth to take the sky."

"Oh my gods. Your right! Now we can go save her. You're a genius!" I exclaimed. I pounced on Percy and gave him a tight embrace and put my face in his muscular chest. He seemed pretty surprised but eventually returned the hug. All I could think was, _Damn. This guy's a beefcake._

Once I realized what is was doing I got off of him, and saw that he was smiling flirtatiously at me. He gave me a wink and said, "Champion of Athena baby."

I blushed furiously and looked away. What was wrong with me? I'm acting like love struck Thalia instead of badass Thalia.

When I turned back I saw that he was staring at me with that smile plastered on his face. Luckily, that was when Artemis flashed into the camp, gaining everyone's attention.

"Perseus. Olympus has ordered for you to present yourself to the council," Artemis said to Percy.

"Wish me luck," he whispered in my ear giving me goose bumps. He then walked towards Artemis and stood beside her.

Artemis grabbed Percy's arms and they both flashed away.

**And done! Sorry if you thought the chapter was not as good or too short. I just finished a paper before this so I'm pretty worn out. I will write a chapter with at least 3000 words tomorrow. For now, this is Soap signing off.**


	6. Chapter VI

**What's up guys it's me Soap. So it's time for today's chapter huh? Okay. Let me just get something clear. This is summer, and I usually do stuff during the day. So I don't exactly have a time that I update. I'm recommending you read the new chapters every morning, because sometimes I update as late as 3 AM. Also, just like I promised you will get a big chappie today. OH BOY! Anyway, with all that junk out of the way, let's get to today's chapter.**

**I do not own PJO or HOO, and I never will.**

Percy's POV

The throne room was amazing. The floor and walls were made of white marble, pristine columns supported the ceiling, and there was a giant hexagonal window on the roof brining light in.

The thrones were outstanding as well. They were shaped in a U formation, and each throne were unique in their own way. In the middle of the room was a huge bonfire, which I guess was the hearth. It was being tended by an eight year old girl with brown hair and red eyes.

The gods were screaming at each other, mainly Athena.

"Father, I have brought the child," Artemis declared. The fighting immediately stopped, and every eye on the room was on me.

"Sup," I greeted.

"Step forward Perseus," Zeus ordered. I did as he said.

"Tell how you met Athena to the council, and we will discuss of what to do with you," Zeus said.

_Everyone is so fucking nosy, _I thought.

"No can do Uncle," I simply said.

He glared at me and said, "You dare defy an order from the King of the Gods!"

I shrugged and asked, "Can't you just search my memories or something?"

Zeus's face got so scrunched up I thought it was going to freeze and stay there. "I could, but you would get a huge headache and possibly pass out," Zeus said.

I said, "Better than having to say it."

He smiled as his eyes started to glow and stared right into my soul. I quickly got a massive headache that made it feel like my brain was going to explode. His face then looked surprised, then sad. Then I felt the dark overtake me and the last thing I saw was tears running down Zeus's face.

I suddenly woke up in the middle of the throne room on a mattress.

All the Olympians were staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

Zeus then said, "I have seen your memories Perseus. Your mother's fate, your battle with the Medusa, everything."

"Ah," was all I said. Then I thought of something. "Did you see my thoughts, or only my experiences?" I asked worried. If Zeus found out I had the hots for his daughter, he would kill me. And if Artemis found out I had the hots for her lieutenant, she would neuter me.

Zeus looked confused then said, "Only your experiences. We have discussed about them, and learned that you have sworn to remain loyal to Olympus. For that, we have decided you will live, and attend Camp Half Blood."

"Why can't I stay with Athena?" I asked. I must admit it gets boring in her palace sometimes, but I would still miss her.

Athena then butt her way into the conversation and said, "I will be busy in Olympus finding ways to defeat Kronos."

My eyes widened. KRONOS? DA FUCK?! I thought that asshole got chopped up and thrown into Tartarus.

Athena seemed to read my mind. "Kronos is coming back. Poseidon's child, Steven got betrayed by a demigod who was corrupted by Kronos. He is visiting demigods in their dreams and convincing them to help him rebirth," my mother explained.

I just noticed that Poseidon was here as well. I looked at him and saw him staring at him with a look of guilt on his face. He must be thinking that my mother's death was his fault.

"How come he hasn't visited me yet? I mean I am a son of Poseidon and champion of the wisdom goddess. Not to be bragging or anything, but I would be a powerful ally to have," I explained.

Athena looked thoughtful for a moment before responding. "That could be because of two possible reasons. One, he hasn't found out about you because you have not been claimed at camp. Two, you have sworn on the Styx to be loyal to Olympus" she said.

I nodded before turning back to Zeus. "When do I go to Camp?" I asked.

"Apollo here will drive you and the hunters to camp in his sun chariot. Is there anything anyone else has to say?" he asked. No responses. "Okay. Meeting adjourned." With that, everyone flashed out except Artemis, Athena, and Poseidon.

Athena walked up to me and said, "I'm sorry I didn't save you from the interrogation. I was too busy with finding Atlas. About that, what did you find out?"

I totally forgot about that. I could have said something about it. "The manticore said that he was in Washington DC. Staying in the Smithsonian Museum. Do you remember your daughter Annabeth?" I asked.

My mother nodded and asked, "Is she alright?"

"She was taken by the manticore when Artemis was restraining me. I think she was taken to hold the sky," I explained.

The goddess looked worried then back to serious. "If she is gone for too long, then your next quest will be to rescue her. Okay?" my mother asked. I responded with a nod.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and flashed away.

Poseidon then approached me and opened his arms for a hug. I accepted it. "I'm so sorry," he whispered in my ear.

"There was nothing you could do. It was my fault," I responded. He quickly let go of me and looked me in the eye.

"Don't blame yourself for something that you couldn't control. If you do that it will be the end of you."

I nodded and gave a forced smile. He grabbed my shoulders and said, "I will stay in touch. My palace is always open to you." With that he vanished in a flash.

Artemis approached me and said, "Close your eyes Perseus." I did as she said and when I opened them I found myself back at the hunter's camp. She motioned for me to follow her.

I followed her until I was in the middle of camp. I noticed that the girl who was going to be eaten by the manticore had a hunter's uniform on.

"Attention!" Artemis bellowed. Everyone stopped what they were doing to pay attention to the goddess. Everyone except Steven who was still asleep. Thalia quickly kicked him and he woke up.

"I will be leaving camp to hunt a powerful monster," she started. There a lot of woots and cheers from the hunters. "Alone." The cheering was quickly replaced by cries of protest.

"SILENCE! I have been ordered to hunt this monster alone by Zeus himself," she addressed, clearly pissed. "For the time being, you will stay in Camp Half Blood." The cries of protests returned. But they stopped once the light turned about 10 times brighter.

I turned to where the light was coming from to find a golden Maserati Spyder. I quickly ran towards and said, "Badass!" I LOVED cars.

"Thank you Mr. Jackson," said a blonde haired man stepping out of the car. "I'm here about picking up the ladies and demigods?"

Artemis got right in the guy's face. "Ok. No flirting, harassing, talking, or even looking at one of my girls. Got it Apollo?" She asked.

"I got it little sis. Alright everyone get in the bus!" he yelled snapping his fingers. I realized the Maserati turned into a large bus.

"And you kiddies are in for a treat, because Mr. Jackson will be driving today," he said tossing me the keys.

"Hell. Yes," I said running into the bus, jumping into the driver's seat.

Once everyone was seated, Apollo quickly gave me a quick tutorial on the controls.

I turned to him and asked, "Does this thing have Bluetooth?"

He snapped his fingers. "Now it does."

I quickly took out my IPOD, and activated the Bluetooth. "This special occasion calls for a special song," I said putting on 'Move Bitch' by Ludacris.

I turned the ignition and floored the gas, making us soar into the air. "Move bitch! Get out the way! Get out the way, bitch get out the way!" Apollo and I sang.

The bus was full of screams of fear, but I found the ride exhilarating. "WHOOOO HOO HOO!" I yelled.

I made the bus tilt down making the screams increase by ten. We were about ten feet away from the ground until I pulled up. "Percy. As awesome as that was, people are going to wonder why the sun is moving up and down in the sky," Apollo explained.

"Fine." I turned down the music and started to drive in a straight direction. "There," Apollo said pointing to a strawberry farm.

I landed in the strawberry field and got out. I got several punches from hunters, but the hardest was from Thalia who looked as green as the Grinch.

"Thou is a better driver than Apollo," said Zoe coming out of nowhere making me jump.

"I-I-I doubt t-that," I stuttered. I couldn't think straight with that beautiful girl studying me. I quickly regained myself and forced myself to look into those beautiful eyes. "I mean from the feedback from the hunters, it looks like they hate me more than Apollo right now."

Zoe surprisingly laughed. That was a sweet sound, it sounded better than the bells on Santa's sleigh. What the Hades is wrong with me? I'm sounding like a fucking poet.

"The hunters would never hate anyone more than Apollo. He is the biggest womanizer in the history of this world," she explained.

I nodded and said, "Looks like the famous Chiron is here to greet us." Sure enough a centaur was approaching us with a group of children.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood new demigods. Welcome back hunters. My name is Chiron," the centaur said happily. "Where is Annabeth?"

"She was taken by a manticore to hold the sky. Atlas has been released from his curse, so he needs people to hold the sky. It seems the next person is Annabeth," I answered.

Chiron looked at me and asked, "Who are you?"

"Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon – then a green trident popped up above my head – and champion of Athena," I said. Just as I finished a grey owl appeared above my shoulder.

Chiron looked surprised then said, "I think this calls for a meeting."

**At the Big House**

The Big House was filled with the cabin counselors, Zoe, and Chiron. Once everyone sat down, Chiron looked at me and said, "Percy, do you mind explaining how Athena is your champion?" _OH MY FUCKING GODS!_

"I was walking in the streets homeless when I met Athena. She told me that she wanted to adopt me and make me her champion. Why, I don't know," I answered leaving out the reason why I was homeless.

"Why were you homeless?" asked Steven. I had to fight the urge to rip off this guy's head.

"None of your business," I responded coldly.

Steven was about to say something until Chiron cut him off. "Steven if he does not want to share he does not have to. What matters is how were going to find Annabeth," Chiron said shutting the Steven's mouth.

"Athena has said that she wishes to wait this out. She doesn't want us to go in there endangering anyone's life. Who's gonna take the sky if we save her?" I asked the counselors. No one answered. "Exactly. So we need to wait until someone takes the sky for her until we do anything."

Thalia smirked and said, "Wow Owl Brain. You're a lot smarter than you look."

I smiled. "Thanks Sparky," I said with a wink.

I then looked at Zoe to see her glaring at Thalia. Wait. Back it up. _**Glaring?**_ Da fuck?

Before I could ponder about this Chiron said, "Okay, we all know we can't deny an Olympian's orders. Remember to remind your cabin about Capture the Flag against the hunters tonight. Will, make sure to give a tour to the new campers. Meeting adjourned," Chiron finished.

**Timeskip**

**12 PM **

The camp was actually really cool. I mean it had everything. A beach, the woods, volleyball, archery, arena, and so many other things. I was currently eating lunch at the Poseidon table. It was strange to eat with so many people, I was used to eating only with my mom.

Steven was on the other end of the table and we hadn't spared one glance at one another. He probably didn't trust me since I didn't answer his question. I don't care. I don't trust that asshole either.

Once I finished I went into my cabin to the arena to practice for Capture the Flag. I already had my leather armor on, so I took out my helmet and Venom. Once the blue helmet was strapped on I turned on the blue skull turning my cane into my poisonous spear.

I began to hack at a dummy, jabbing and slashing at its body.

"Hey newbie, names Clarisse," yelled a female voice.

I turned around to reveal a girl with a bandana, golden armor, and an electric spear.

I flipped up my face guard and said, "Sup. Names Percy."

She chuckled and started to walk towards me. "You wanna spar? If you're gonna be on my Capture the Flag team I gotta see how you fight," she said.

"I'm game," I responded and got in a battle stance. "No maiming because my spear is sort of poisonous, and I don't want to kill anyone. Yet."

She chuckled and said, "I like you. You ready?" I flipped down my faceguard and nodded. "Go!"

She ran towards me as I stayed where I was. When she was 10 feet away from me I did a back handspring and landed about 20 feet away from her.

We circled each other, seeing who would be the first to strike. After about 10 seconds Clarisse rushed towards and attempted to butt me with the end of her spear. I rolled to the side and attempted to sweep her legs out with Venom, but she jumped just in time.

I then went on the offensive and began to attack her at any angle that was unprotected, but every attack was either blocked or dodged.

My stamina was slowly getting lower and lower with every attack. I stopped attacking and rolled back to get some breathing room. I was quickly forced to go on the defensive once Clarisse started to attack me with renewed vigor. I quickly began to form a plan in my head. Then I got one.

I began to block her attacks slightly higher than before. Just as I'd hope she attempted to sweep my legs just like I had done before. I jumped up and kicked her in the chest causing her to stagger back. I then hit the hand that was holding her spear with the butt of my weapon, causing her to yelp in pain and drop it. I then swept her feet from under her body, and she fell back first onto the ground. I put the point of Venom to her throat and asked, "Yield?"

Clarisse looked at me in awe then replied with a nod.

There were cheers from campers who appeared to have come to watch us spar. I turned Venom into a cane, and helped Clarisse to her feet.

"That some great fucking fighting. Are you a child of Ares?" I asked. She responded with a nod. "Hardest challenge in years. Let me know if you wanna spar again."

I then walked over to the entrance to find Thalia smirking at me. I couldn't help but stare at those thick, kissable lips.

"Not bad Percy. You should head to the woods, Capture the Flag is about to start," she said. Before I could respond she walked towards the woods.

**Capture the Flag**

"Okay so we got the plan?" I asked. There were multiple nods and 'yeahs.'

Clarisse then smirked and said, "Let's make these hunters run for their mistress."

There was then a horn that signaled the start of the match. The first squad ran towards the river.

The first squad was led by me, while the second was led by Clarisse. The second squad was supposed to guard the flag for 30 minutes, then they would rush the flag as well, leaving the Athena, Demeter, and Apollo cabins to defend.

In my squad was Poseidon, Aphrodite, and Dionysus cabins. In Clarisse's squad was Ares, Zeus, and Hermes cabins.

With the Aphrodite cabin, I was hoping that they could be a distraction since multiple campers told me the hunters hate them. While they're being the distraction me, Steven, Pollux, or Castor would grab the flag.

When we crossed the river, I saw multiple hunters making their way towards us.

"Go get em girls!" I yelled at Aphrodite's children. Their faces grimaced and they charged toward the hunters. The rest of us sneaked past the carnage and made our way towards the flag.

I heard the horn which meant that we passed the 30 minute mark. I then heard loud battle cries and I knew the reinforcements were coming. I figured that they would help the Aphrodite cabin hold off the hunters.

The flag was currently in sight and there were about 4 hunters guarding it. _How convenient, _I thought. I saw Zoe was one of them and started to get excited.

"All right you guys get one, I'll get the princess," I stated. They all nodded. We gave battle cries and rushed towards the flag.

"It looks like I finally get the chance of sparing with thee," Zoe said.

"I guess so," I responded. And with that I charged towards her with Venom drawn. She pulled out two hunting knives and blocked my first attack.

We kept on blocking, and dodging each other's attacks for a couple minutes.

All of the sudden, a wrinkled ass women in red robes and glowing green eyes walked towards us. I gave a girlish scream and said, "AH! What the fuck is that!?"

The mummy woman looked at me and said, "I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python." She then looked at Zoe and said, "Approach seeker, and ask."

Everyone fighting had stopped to watch the conversation. I also noticed that Chiron had come.

Zoe looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she asked, "How can I save Lady Artemis?" What happened to Artemis?

The oracle then opened its mouth and said:

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combines prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must on withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

The oracle then stopped and fell on the ground, motionless.

"I think we need one of those meetings right about now," I declared.

**So, how was it? It may have errors in it because I'm tired as hell and I don't feel like checking it. Make sure you give me feedback on today's chapter. I'll see you tomorrow. This is Soap signing off.**


	7. Chapter VII

**What's up my faithful readers! It's your man Soap coming at you today with a new chapter. If you were wondering, today is when The Titan's Curse quest begins. Enough of that, let's go into today's chapter, NOW!**

**I do not own PJO or HOO, and I never will.**

Percy's POV

"Zoe, what's going on?" I asked Zoe as we were walking to the Big House. The Capture the Flag game ended because of the sudden meeting.

"I shall explain once we are at the Big House," was all she said.

Once we were all seated, Chiron strolled in a…wheelchair?

"Camp counsellors only," Steven said as he sat across from me.

I looked at him as if he was crazy. "Excuse me? Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't I at the earlier meeting?" I asked him. He was about to say something but I stopped him with a raised finger. "You know what? Fuck this meeting," I said as I got up from my chair.

I felt a pair of hands grab the lower part of my arm. I looked down to see Zoe restraining me. "Stay. Thou will need to hear this," she said shooting a glare at Steven.

Why was she being so nice? Wasn't she a part of a man-hating cult? I decided it was because of my mother and sat back down.

"Okay, now that we have that ordeal settled, Zoe would you like to explain this scenario with Artemis?" Chiron asked.

"I was dreaming last night that your camper, Annabeth, was holding the sky just as Percy predicted. I then saw Lady Artemis take the sky for the girl, and a boy take Annabeth away," Zoe explained.

Chiron looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "It looks like we will need to issue a quest. Zoe will be leading it, so choose a combination of campers as well as hunters."

Zoe was silent for a few seconds. "I will choose the hunters Phoebe and Bianca. For the campers I will choose Percy and a volunteer," she said. I was honestly surprised.

Steven instantly stood and said, "I will go."

Zoe shook her head and said, "Thou shall not. I will not allow more than one man on this quest."

Steven looked dumbfounded. "What! I have been on two quests and this chump just got here today!" he yelled.

I stood up towering over him with my massive height. "Who are you calling a chump motherfucker?" I sneered at him. He immediately sat down, but didn't quit his protests.

"What's so great about him? Why not pick me instead of him? He hasn't shown that he is worthy to go on a quest," Steven challenged.

"Thou is asking why I did not pick thee? Thou is being a selfish, arrogant, male. That is why I did not pick thee. Perseus is also a son of Poseidon and the champion of Athena. I think that he is a much more valuable ally in this situation," she spit at the son of Poseidon.

He was about to say something else until he was interrupted by Thalia. "I will go then. Last time I checked I'm a female," she suggested. Zoe glared at her, but Chiron quickly said, "Magnificent! We have our five quest members. You will leave at dawn. Go pack up, and Zoe make sure to tell the hunters you picked to pack up as well."

We all got up and left the Big House. I began to walk to the Poseidon cabin. I quickly packed up and went to bed.

**Timeskip**

**Next morning**

I strapped on my leather armor and put my clothes over it.

Today I was wearing a white tank top, grey sweatpants, a pair of black Converse, and a white and grey Avenged Sevenfold hoodie. In my bottomless backpack I had my leather jacket, about 20 outfits of clothes, nectar, and ambrosia.

I put on my helmet, flipped up the faceguard and walked outside to see everyone waiting on me. I noticed that the girl that I saved yesterday was here. Then it hit me like bird shit on a summer day. She joined the hunt, and abandoned her brother. All I could think was, _wow, what a bitch_.

"I still can't believe you allowed this BOY to come with us on this quest," said a blonde girl, about 3 inches shorter than me, which I still found kind of tall.

"Enough Phoebe! Lady Artemis and I have said to treat this boy with respect. That is an order," Zoe snapped at the taller girl, shooting me an apologetic look.

"So. Where do we go first?" Thalia asked.

I pulled out a map and studied it for a few moments. "Well, the spot where Atlas holds the sky is in San Francisco, on Mount Tamalpais. So, we should go get a car in downtown Long Island, then we can just drive there. We can stop at the Smithsonian since that is where Atlas is, then catch a train to New Mexico, and walk the rest of the way there," I explained. Everyone nodded and we began to walk towards the van where Argus was waiting.

**Timeskip**

**Long Island Ford dealership**

"So, how are we gonna get a car with no money?" Phoebe asked coldly.

"Well we could always ask nicely. Or we could find a car at the back of the building," I said walking towards a 2003 Ford F-150 pickup truck. I took off my hoodie revealing my muscular biceps, and wrapped it around my hand. "Smash the window," as I finished I punched the driver side window, surprisingly not activating the alarm. "And hot wire the car," I said while hotwiring the car.

After about a minute I heard a vroom in the engine. "Got it! Now everyone in until the manager comes out here," I said to the group of girls while putting on my jacket.

Phoebe and Bianca climbed in the back and I got in the driver's seat. I saw that both Thalia and Zoe had their hands on the passenger seat's door.

"Sorry princess, but I called shotgun," Thalia sneered at Zoe.

Zoe glared at Thalia and said, "I think thou is mistaken. I was here long before Perseus even started the car."

I had to stop this before it got into a full blown argument. "Ladies, ladies. If you really want to sit next to me so badly then Zoe will sit in it first. Then Thalia will sit next to me once were on the train. Deal?" I proposed, rather confused that they were arguing over something so fucking stupid. They both blushed and glared at me. Then Thalia reluctantly nodded and jumped in the back.

I took off my helmet and put it in my bag, then threw the bag inside the glove compartment. I then drove out of the dealership.

I put my IPOD in one of the cup holders, and put it on shuffle. There was a pretty awkward silence and because of ADHD I decided to break it.

"So Zoe, what kind of music do you like?" I asked. She looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I do not like music. The only music I hear is Apollo's horrible opera recordings," she responded.

I chuckled at her answer. "Well nobody listens to that shit. I have good music, trust me. Here, I think you'll like this," I said. I put on a few songs on a playlist while I was driving. Once I finished I pressed play.

We spent about 30 minutes listening to Adele, Taylor Swift, and a few more artists. Once we finished I looked at her asking her a silent 'How was it?'

"That was much better than Apollo's music," she declared making me chuckle. I looked in the mirror and saw my scar was shaped like the Nike symbol because of my smirk.

"But I must ask, how old are these girls? They have made quite a lot of songs about heartbreak. I would like to ask them to join the hunt," she said. This made me break into to laughter, making her frown. Even when she was upset she was beautiful.

Seeing her look I quickly stopped. "Sorry. It's just that most of those songs were made just for money. Some of them might have been based on a real relationship but I seriously doubt it. Also, they're like in their 20's," I said. She replied with a nod.

I knew I was probably going to regret this but I asked anyway. "Zoe, would you mind telling me why you joined the Hunt?" I asked.

Zoe looked at me with no emotion at all, but then sighed. "Has thee ever heard of Hercules?" she asked.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, Athena used to tell me about the 12 Labors of Hercules all the time. The original stories and what actually happened." Zoe looked at me confused. "The stories always told him as a great guy who was respectful to others, when he was actually an asshole who would use people, mainly women to make his tasks easier."

Zoe looked at me appalled then said, "Most male heroes worship him as the greatest hero to ever live. Thou does not feel the same?" I responded with a shake of the head.

She stared at me for a few seconds before speaking again. "I was once a hesperide. And when Hercules came to retrieve an Apple of Immorality, I agreed to help him if he took me with him on his journey," she said. She then pulled out a golden pen from her pocket. "The name of this weapon is Anaklusmos, it takes the form of a pen but when you uncap it, it turns into a sword. I gave him this pen to slay the dragon Ladon. When he defeated the dragon he left me and this pen, without a word. I was banished by my father and sisters for helping an enemy. One day I met Artemis, and I joined the Hunt," she explained.

I felt my blood boil as I thought of that bitch betraying an innocent girl who threw her life away just to help him. When the car pulled up to a stoplight I unbuckled my seatbelt, and leaned over to her seat and gave her a hug. I felt her stiffen for a moment before she returned the embrace.  
The aroma that surrounded her smelled sweet. Like a box of chocolates, or a bouquet of roses. Man, this girl is turning me into fucking Shakespeare. Next thing you know I'll be rhyming without thinking.

I then heard a honk of the car behind us so I broke the embrace, and continued to drive.  
I then realized something. "You think the last line of the prophecy is about you isn't it? Since Atlas is your dad?" I asked.

"Percy, it is pretty self-explanatory. I doubt that Poseidon would harm thee, and Zeus would defiantly not harm his daughter. We do not know the parent of Bianca, and the parents of Phoebe are mortal. My days are numbered," she said with sadness in her voice.

When we stopped at a traffic light I turned to look at her. She was looking at her feet and refused to meet my eyes. I placed a finger under her chin and lifted it so I could stare into her eyes.

"You're not going to die on this quest Zoe. I swear it on the Styx," I swore, making thunder rumble. She looked at me with wide eyes but turned back to look at the road.

We spent the next few hours talking and listening to music until we saw a green sign that read 'Welcome to Washington DC!'

About 30 minutes later we were in the parking lot of the Smithsonian. It was about 3 AM so it was closed.

"Great. How do we get in?" Bianca asked as we walked in front of the entrance. I then heard someone yelling, so I crouched down as well as everyone else.

All of us stalked our way over to the sound until we saw a large, double door entrance. When we went inside we hid behind a giant airplane.

"Where are the demigods?" asked a low, masculine voice.

"They are on their way to save the goddess General," said a voice with a strange accent I remember quite well.

"The manticore," Thalia murmured, voice full of hatred. I put a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "We'll get that bastard. Just not now."

"General, we have some eavesdroppers," said a hoarse voice.

"Oh well. It looks like we will need to take this conversation on the road Mr. Thorn. Release the beast," said the General. I then heard a door open and close, then a loud roar.

I fished in my bag and pulled out my spear, and helmet. Once my helmet was on, I flipped down the faceguard and rushed towards the beast.

When I appeared from behind the plane I knew what the monster was immediately.

"Shit! It's the Nemean lion. Find its weak spot!" I yelled as I started attacking the beast.

I noticed that Thalia had a spear out and a replica of Aegis. The three hunters were shooting at the monster everywhere on its body, as the lion attacked me with incredible speed.

I was dodging and weaving landing hits whenever I could. The lion then swatted at me, sending me a good 30 feet away. The monster then targeted Thalia. The beast then began attempting to swipe and bite at her as Thalia struggled to continue. The beast then swatted at her as if she was a bug, making her hit the wall, knocking her out.

I then felt my anger boil inside of me as I ran towards the monster at a speed that was inhuman.

The monster was about to end the girl's life when I tackled the beast. We landed about 10 feet away from Thalia.

"Don't fucking touch her!" I yelled at the beast. I then pictured a stone statue of the lion and felt a pull at my gut. I opened my mouth and a roar came out as loud as the lion's.

I then collapsed on the ground and began breathing heavily. I looked at where the monster was to find a stone statue of the Nemean lion, and three hunters with terrified looks their faces.

That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

**So how was that? I got a moment for the Perzoe fans out there. Tomorrow's chapter will be more of a Perlia chapter. Make sure to give me feedback on today's chapter. This is Soap signing off.**


	8. Chapter VIII

**What's up guys! It's me Soap with today's chapter. Thank you for 50 review! That is fucking awesome. This story also has 140 follows which is amazing. You guys are incredible. I will also put up a poll on my profile page for which pairing you want for my next story. I will put it up after I post this. So anyway let's get on with today's chapter.**

**I don't own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

Percy's POV

I woke up in a leather seat of a car. Wait, a car? When I looked around I saw that I was in fact in the driver's seat of a car. When I looked at the steering wheel I saw the Ferrari logo.

"Well looks like you finally woke up," said a familiar voice. I literally jumped up, hitting my knee on the steering wheel.

"Shit," I said rubbing my knee. "Apollo, what are you doing here?"

In the rearview mirror I saw him take of his glasses. "Well I do own this train. Did you not see the name when you got in here?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I just woke up. I literally passed out when we killed the lion," I said rubbing my eyes.

Apollo nodded and pulled out a golden fur blanket. "By the way, I think this belongs to you."

My eyes widened and I asked, "How? I literally turned the thing to stone."

Apollo shrugged his shoulder and said, "I don't know. I'm not the smartest person in the world. But you are, so I thought you would figure it out."

I grabbed the pelt from him and put in on my lap. "Why are you helping us?" I asked.

"You're on a quest to save my sister. I may not be able to help directly because of Ancient Laws, but I could always help indirectly," He said. "But it would be a lot better if you told no body about this meeting. So, how is it travelling with a group of man haters?"

"Well it's gone a lot better than expected. That Phoebe chick has thrown a couple insults at me but that's about it," I said.

Apollo looked at me like I've lost my mind. "Really? Last time I checked Ms. Nightshade is the one who is hard to deal with. Maybe she's warming up to my favorite champion of Athena," Apollo said nudging my arm winking.

"No way," I said immediately.

Apollo opened his mouth to say something but then he stopped. "Looks like our meeting is gonna be cut short. See you later," he said then flashed out.

The door of the car then opened, then Thalia sat in the passenger's seat. "Hey, looks like your finally up," she said.

"Yeah. How did this happen?" I asked showing her the Nemean lion's pelt.

Thalia shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know. When you passed out, I woke up. After about five minutes the statue exploded and the pelt was just lying there. After Zoe explained how you got the crazy stone vision she told me what happened. I guess since we did technically kill it, we still got the pelt."

I scratched my chin, then nodded. "Guess you're right," I said. "You got a lighter?"

Thalia nodded and dug in her pockets, until she brought out a red cigarette lighter. I grabbed it and rolled down the window. I then hung the pelt outside with my hand, and burned it. "To Lady Artemis," I said with my eyes closed.

Thalia looked at me quizzically. When I saw her face I said, "Figured that Artemis could use a little pick-me-up."

There was an awkward silence until Thalia broke it. "Thanks for saving me," she said.

I smiled at her showing my full set of teeth "No problem," I responded.

She surprisingly blushed and looked away. "Do you mind telling me how you met Athena?" she asked.

I was silent for a few moments. I decided that she deserved to know.

"Well, if you really want to know. Then I suppose you can. I took a deep breath, then started.

When I was four, my mother married this guy named Gabe. After about a month, he started to yell at my mom to do all of his shit. He didn't do anything but sit on his ass all day, and watch TV and play poker. My mom had to work at a candy shop to pay for food, rent, basically everything that we needed to live. He then started to beat the shit out of me and cut me up on my chest, back, and sides," I said lifting up my shirt and armor to show her my scars.

She looked at my chest with wide eyes, starting to tear up. "Oh my gods," she whispered.

"Then one day when my mom was visiting her sister, Gabe cut my face giving me this," I said pointing to my face. "When my mom got home and saw my scar, she confronted Gabe about it. He r-r-raped her r-right in my fucking f-face," I said with tears streaming down my face as I watched the event in my mind, remembering my mother's cries for help.

Thalia crawled over to my seat and hugged me with her head in the crook of my neck, and her legs sprawled across my lap. I hugged her back and held her close, so I could make sure she didn't leave as well.

I put my chin on the top of Thalia's head as I continued. "When he was done, he killed her and left. I couldn't take it anymore so I just left. After a few days Athena found me and adopted me, taking me to her temple on Olympus. I hid there for years until she sent me on a mission at the age of 12. She sent me to slay Medusa, and I did. Once I brought the head of Medusa back to Athena, she made me a potion that would let me gain her ability to turn living things into stone, except Gods of course. Then on my 14th birthday I was sent to interrogate the manticore, and I think you know the rest," I said finishing my story.

We sat there cuddling in a comfortable silence for the next for the next few minutes.

"Percy, if you need anyone to talk to, I'm always here," Thalia said breaking the silence. "Always."

"I'm sick of losing the ones I love Thals. My mom is immortal, but now I have more people I care about. You, Zoe, I'll even get upset if Phoebe dies. I don't give a shit what the fates say. Nobody is dying on this quest. And if someone does die, it's gonna be me," I said.

"Thank you." Then she sat up and looking at me with her amazing blue eyes. "And you're not going to die. So don't even say it," she said laying back on my chest.

After a few minutes Thalia talked again. "Percy, I understand how you feel. I have lost family members too. When I was seven, my mother had my brother, Jason. He was also a child of Zeus. When I was nine my mother, brother and I went on vacation to California. My mother had told me to get something for her, and when I came back Jason was gone. My mother said that Hera took him, and that he was as good as dead. I was devastated, so I ran away just like you did. When I was on the run I met Annabeth when she was 7 and this boy named Luke who was about my age. We stayed on the run for months, until we got the Camp Half Blood. We were about to go into the magic barriers, when we were overrun by monsters. I told Annabeth and Luke to go as I defended them. I was about to get killed until I was turned into a tree by my father. I turned back into a human last summer when Annabeth, Steven, and Grover healed me with the Golden Fleece. I appeared to still age, but it slowed down. So I am technically a 14 year old girl," she explained as I listened to every detail.

"Thank you," I said after a few minutes.

Thalia looked at me with a very cute face of confusion. "For what?" she asked.

"For letting me in on your past, and listening to mine." She responded with a nod.

I felt a flare of jealousy bubble inside me as I remembered about this Luke guy. I didn't exactly like the fact that the beautiful girl I'm crushing on, was travelling with some teenage guy.

"Were you and this Luke like…you know-"

She sat up from my chest and looked at me with wide eyes. "No! I mean no, were just friends. I mean we were until he betrayed us," she said murmuring the last part, but I still heard it.

"Was he the guy who betrayed Steven when he was 12? Athena mentioned something about it," I said. She responded with a nod.

Thalia then moved to a potion where her head was on my chest, her legs were curled into a ball, and her arms were wrapped around my body. We stayed like that for the next few hours, just enjoying each other's presence.

Thalia had fell asleep and her beautiful face was turned towards me. I moved a strand of hair that covered her face, as I just stared at her peaceful form. When I looked closer I noticed that she had a sprinkle of freckles on the bridge of her nose, and a few on her cheeks.

Then it hit me.

Not only was I in love with only Zoe Nightshade.

I was in love with Zoe Nightshade and Thalia Grace.

I was in _love_ with Zoe Nightshade and Thalia Grace.

I was in love with Zoe Nightshade _and_ Thalia Grace.

"Shit," I murmured.

**And done! I wanted to write more but I'm just pretty busy and I thought that this was a good place to stop. So how was it? Sorry for the lack of action, but I just wanted this chapter to be focused on character development. It also appears that we have discovered Percy's feelings for both girls. Make sure to give me feedback on today's chapter, and vote on the poll. See ya tomorrow! This is Soap signing off.**


	9. Chapter IX

**What is up! Soap here coming at you with today's chapter of, THE CHAMPION OF WISDOM. I love doing that. Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys. They jumped by 10 because of yesterday's chapter. Yesterday was also the day I got the most views, I've gotten ever in one day. 3000 views, wow. Thank you guys for that. OK, I'm sure you don't want me to keep babbling on about stats, so let's get on with today's chapter. NOW!**

**I do not own PJO or HOO, and I never will.**

Percy's POV

We got off the train just couple hours ago, and we were in the middle of the dessert.

"Well I'm guessing this is where the line 'One shall be lost in the land without rain' comes into play," I said dully.

"No shit, Sherlock," Phoebe spat. I just ignored her and kept walking until I heard a beep of a car. I turned around to see a black limousine pulling up next to us.

One of the doors in the back opened, and I big, burly dude with sunglasses and a leather jacket came out. He was about 6'5, which was taller than me. "I need the boy," he said pointing a finger at me.

"May I ask why?" I asked with no emotion at all. He just responded with a shake of the head.

I sighed and started to walk over to the limo, until Zoe grabbed my arms. "What is the name of thee?" she spat at the taller man.

He took off his glasses to reveal he had no eyes, but tiny flames in his empty sockets. "You better treat a god with respect missy," he spat back. Zoe reluctantly let go of me, and I made my over to the door he was holding open.

"Thank you Lord Ares," I said to the god. He just nodded in response.

When I climbed inside he slammed the door. I looked in front of me and saw a beautiful woman with the blue eyes of Thalia, the long black hair of Zoe, and the pale skin of a movie actress I had a crush on when I was younger.

"Lady Aphrodite, it is an honor," I said kissing her hand.

She smiled showing me her pearly white teeth. "The pleasure is mine. You are all the Olympians talking about, Mr. Jackson. But I am not here to talk about gossip. I am here to talk about you," she said, taking her hand back.

I knew exactly what she was talking about. "Lady Aphrodite, with all due respect, I am on a mission to rescue an Olympian and the daughter of my patron. I do not have time to talk about love," I said in the most polite tone I could pull off. FYI, being polite wasn't something I was used to.

The goddess just laughed and said, "Dear Perseus, love is what drives the universe. If there was no time to talk about love, than there would be no universe." I raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "Take Zeus for example, Zeus loves power, and justice. If there was no power and justice, then how would we be able to live?" she asked me.

I gave no response, because she was right. "My bad Lady Aphrodite. What were you going to say?" I asked even though I already knew.

She smiled again then said, "Well like I said, I am here to talk to you. Your love life is becoming quite stressful, isn't it?"

I rubbed my temples, as I felt a headache coming on. "Tell me about it. Do you really have to this to me milady?" I asked the goddess.

"I am sorry Perseus, but I had nothing to do with this. You have gained extreme feelings for both girls in such a short amount of time. In the love lives I meddle with, it takes weeks at the least. But I must admit, in the time I've been watching you it has been the most interesting love story ever since Paris and Helen." Her smile turned sad when she mentioned the couple who started the Trojan War. Then Ares knocked on the window.

"It looks like time is up Percy. I will be watching, and if you need any advice I will always be available," Aphrodite said. I then opened the door, and switched spots with Ares. When I closed the door, the limo sped off into the horizon.

I noticed the group was right where they were when I left.

"Who was it?" Thalia asked.

"Aphrodite," I responded then mentally slapped myself.

This time Zoe asked a question. "Why?" she asked in a suspicious tone.

"Look, I don't think we have time for this. Let's just keep moving," I said and without giving them time to respond, I walked in the opposite direction the car went in.

We walked in silence for the next hour, until we came across a giant junkyard.

"The Junkyard of the Gods," Zoe said.

"What's that?" Bianca asked me.

I looked down at her and said, "This is where the gods throw all their garbage away, mainly Hephaestus. But if you take something, then the guardian will come after you." After I said that I looked at the group. "Okay. Nobody take anything. You got it?" I asked the group. They all nodded. And with that, we walked into the junkyard.

We walked through the garbage for minutes upon minutes. I saw about a dozen things that I wanted, but I just slapped myself when I was close to it. I was about to say 'So far so good' until I heard creaking that made me want to cover my ears.

"What the fuck! Is it so hard to walk through a fucking dumpster without you touching something?!" I yelled at the group.

Then I caught the sight of the guardian.

It was a large, 100 foot golden robot. He was rusty, and had a dirty glass panel on the front of its head.

"Holy fucking shit! The guardian is Talos?" I yelled.

"It can't be, it's too small," Zoe responded.

Bianca looked at her as if she was crazy. "Too small!? That thing is like 100 feet tall!" she yelled. Before the huntress could respond, the giant robot lifted his foot to stomp us.

"Spread!" Phoebe yelled. We all ran in opposite directions, just in time for the automation's foot to miss.

I jumped behind some giant metal shield, and dug in my bag. I took out my helmet and strapped it on, and pulled out Venom. I turned on the blue skull of the cane, and it turned into the spear. I then ran towards the robot, and began to attack it.

We all attacked Talos, but it wasn't doing anything. Thalia was striking it with lightning making dents in its body, I was striking at it with Venom, and the hunters were all shooting arrows.

I ran beside Bianca and asked, "Did you take something?" She looked up at me with sad eyes and said, "I picked up this statue, but I put it down after a few seconds. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just try to find something strange the robot," I responded. With that, I rushed back towards the automation.

Talos tried to stomp on us again, so we dodged it.

"I saw a hatch on its foot!" Bianca yelled to me. I nodded and ran to Thalia.

"Try to get it to stomp on us," I said to her. She nodded and I ran to front of the robot.

I began to stab at Talos's legs, making tiny holes because of the poison. Bianca pushed me, making me trip on some random wire.

"Let me do this. Tell Nico I love him," she said as the robot lifted its foot again.

"Fuck that!" I yelled at her. I got up and ran towards her, and pushed her away from the foot. Since I was bigger and stronger she landed about 10 feet away. The last thing I saw was Bianca crawling towards me, before the robot stepped on me.

There was in fact a hole in the foot of Talos, so when I got stepped on I didn't get smashed.

My eyes were glowing in the dark, so when I looked to my left I saw a ladder. When I got to the top, I was sort of in a control room.

I heard a BOOM as lightning hit the robot's head, making me tumble backwards. When I regained my footing I walked over to the control panel, and started stabbing it with Venom. I stabbed it about 20 times and it was on fire, and poison was leaking out of it.

All of the sudden, there was an explosion, and I was flying out of the robot. When I was soaring in the air, I saw darkness begin to surround my vision.

Then I saw black.

**DONE! Another chapter I wanted to write more of, but sadly couldn't. Tomorrow's chapter will be at least 3000 words long. And for those people who are going to say 'WHY DID YOU KILL PERCAY!' Don't worry. It is not the end of the story. And who said Percy was dead? I didn't. Anyways, make sure to give me feedback on today's chapter, and I'll see you tomorrow. This is Soap signing off.**


	10. Chapter X

**Soap here! It's time with today's chapter. Thank you guys for 100 favorites. It means a lot. Today you get a 3000 word chapter. I'm just gonna get over with this chapter already. Now!**

Zoe's POV

When Percy went flying out of the robot, I saw him disappear into the horizon. Talos stumbled for a few moments before falling backwards.

"No!" I yelled at the sky. "He can't die!"

Bianca sat on the ground holding her head. "He's not dead," she said.

Thalia stomped over to her and picked her up. "What do you mean?" Thalia asked, rather coldly.

Bianca opened her eyes and shook her head. "I don't know. I just have an extreme feeling he is not dead," she said.

"We should keep moving. One part of the prophecy is done. We just have to worry about the other lines," Phoebe said starting to walk away. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to rip her head off. Percy had just sacrificed his life, and she was still treating him like a piece of dirt. But she was my sister, and I understood why she treated men this way.

Thalia opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and walked on glaring at Phoebe's back. I didn't want Thalia to be on this quest. She is always staring at Percy.

Where did that come from? I am the lieutenant of the Hunt. I am not supposed to be jealous about some girl liking some guy.

I must admit, when I first met him he seemed like a pretty typical boy. His clothing, hair, and scar were what classified him as a boy. But those eyes? Hunter or not, I couldn't deny that those silver eyes were beautiful. His eyes were the one thing that threw me off. It didn't go with the whole bad boy look.

But when I heard of his past, it broke my heart. Especially when he blamed it on himself. A typical man would have blamed it on anyone other than themselves.

The strange thing was that he changed personalities so quickly. One minute he was punk Percy, the next he was soothing Percy. The car ride to Washington was a perfect example of that. I think I may have found a once in a lifetime discovery, a good man.

I began to think about the prophecy. _One shall be lost in the land without rain. _I was trying to find a double meaning behind that. The only one I could think of was that it was literal. That he was actually lost, and needed to come back. I decided to pray that he was alive and hope for the best.

Percy's POV

When I woke up, I had a migraine the size of Olympus. I seemed to be on the shore of a beach.

I still had my backpack on, as well as my helmet. When I looked around I saw that Venom was to my right in cane form. I grabbed it and stood up.

_Help me!_

"What the Hades?" I murmured. I just heard a voice in my head.

_Help me! I'm on the boat!_

I looked around until I saw a yacht. "Um. You're on the yacht?" I asked the voice.

_Yes! Help me Boss!_

I ran over to the boat until I saw the entrance. The giant billboard at the entrance read, _Los Angeles Dreams Presents: The Princess Andromeda. _"California? How far did I go?" I asked myself. I shook it off and ran towards the yacht.

"Ticket please," said a man in the booth. I snapped my fingers in front of his face, manipulating the Mist. "I already gave you my ticket," I replied.

The man didn't seem fazed, but waved his hand away and said, "Whatever."

I was confused, but I decided not to question it. I got to the deck of the ship where there was a welcome aboard buffet.

"This is fun," a man said to his kids. "This is fun," the kids replied simultaneously.

"What the fuck?" I murmured.

_This ship is full of monsters Boss. Please save me._

"Where are you?" I asked the voice.

_I'm by the bathrooms, in the room with a green door._

I nodded, even though the voice didn't see me. I looked at the signs and found a green bathroom sign. I followed it until I was right in front of the green door. I kicked the door down and turned my cane into Venom.

When I got into the room I found about 20 women with flaming hair. I looked around for a human, but all I found was about 10 Pegasi. I immediately recognized the women as Empousi.

I gained everyone's attention, and didn't even wait to start attacking.

The first empousa that attacked was easily killed by being stabbed. About five of them surrounded me, so I spun around with Venom's bladed side, resulting in all of them turning to dust. The next one attempted to bite my neck, but I quickly sidestepped her attack and snapped her neck. To my surprise there were only about ten left. I easily killed the rest of them, but once I stabbed the last one's neck an alarm sounded.

I ran towards the stables the Pegasi were trapped in, and freed them.

_Thank you Boss. I am forever in your debt. I will be your personal steed. _

"Thanks. I actually need a ride somewhere," I said jumping on the black Pegasus. Once I jumped on, we flew out the door and into the sky.

"How can I actually talk to you?" I asked.

_You are Lord Poseidon's son. He is the creator of horses and Pegasus. Thus allowing for you to talk to me._

"That makes sense. What should I call you?"

_My friends call me Blackjack._

"Blackjack it is," I said petting Blackjack's mane.

_Where are we going Boss?_

"The Garden of the Hesperides," I replied.

_Yikes! Ladon lives there. Why are you going there?_

"Well, I got separated from my friends. We were on a quest to save the Olympian, Artemis," I said.

_The horses were talking about it. Word spreads quickly in Atlantis._

"How did you even get caught?"

_I was flying around with my buddy Porkpie, when we got shot with a tranquilizer dart. When I woke up I was in the room with those vampires. They kept taking my blood, and they were about to bite me again if you didn't show up._

I pet Blackjack's mane again. "It's alright buddy. Your fine now. When we go back to Olympus I'll get you some sugar cubes."

_Blah. I don't like that junk. Donuts are more of my thing._

I chuckled. "Donuts it is then," I declared.

_Boss, were closing in on the garden. Do you want me to trample these goons for you?_

"It's fine buddy. Thanks for the lift though. We'll need some help getting back to Olympus, so can you bring some of your buddies when I call you?" I asked the horse.

_Sure thing Boss, don't get killed. You owe me some donuts._

Blackjack landed about 300 feet away from the garden. I jumped off and waved goodbye to the Pegasus as he flew away.

"Percy?!" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see a teary eyed Thalia.

"That's me," I said pointing to my face. I was knocked to the ground by the shorter girl.

"You're such an idiot. Never scare me like that again," she said punching my faceguard. She rubbed her hand and said, "Ouch."

I laughed and got up, only to be tackled by my favorite hunter.

"Thou is truly a boy," Zoe criticized, not letting go of me.

"Missed you too Zoe. But I still have a massive headache. So I need this," I said picking a square of ambrosia from Zoe's back pocket, and eating it. She got up to reveal a very red face. I guessed it was because I sort of just touched her ass. I expected to get shot in the head for that, but surprisingly wasn't.

When I rose again on my feet I was slapped on the back hard by Phoebe. "Thanks for saving my sister," she said pointing to Bianca.

I walked up to Bianca and gave her a tight embrace. "You can't go trying to sacrifice yourself like that. You still have Nico, who would be devastated if you died," I said with my chin on her head.

"I know, I just didn't want anyone else to suffer for my mistakes," she said genuinely. I released her from my embrace and crouched so I was eye level with her. "What's done is done. Now let's go save your mistress."

She smiled weakly and nodded. I turned towards the group to address them. "Let's go," I said ushering them towards the garden. I noticed that Zoe was trudging her feet.

I approached her and grabbed her hand. This was the first time I noticed that I was about a head taller than her. I whispered in her ear, "It will be okay. I won't let anything happen to you." She looked up at me and gave me smile that made my heart flutter. And with that, we walked towards the garden.

When we were about 5 feet away from the garden we stopped and looked at each other.

"Okay. Here's the plan, I'll distract the dragon. You guys sneak around, and when I see that you passed I'll follow you," I said.

There were immediate protests.

"You've almost died already! You're not doing it again," said Thalia.

"Thals, I told you I wouldn't let anyone be harmed. So I'm doing this. End of discussion," I responded.

She opened her mouth to say more, but was interrupted by Zoe. "I can't allow thou to do this Perseus."

"That douchebag Hercules did it. Don't you believe in me?" I asked her. She looked like she was having an argument with herself, until she sighed.

"I believe in thee," she said making me smile. She went into her pocket and pulled out Anaklusmos in pen form. "Take this," she said handing me the pen.

My eyes widened. She was trusting me with her sword? "I can't accept this. It's your sword," I said pushing it back.

Zoe frowned and pushed it towards me again. "It is a gift. Thou cannot decline a gift."

I sighed, and took the pen from her hands. When I uncapped it, it turned into a 3 foot, celestial bronze sword. On the side it read, Anaklusmos, which translated into Riptide.

The sword felt great in my hands. It was well balanced, weighed little, and it wasn't too long or short.

"Thank you," I said giving her a smile that reached both my ears. She blushed and nodded. "Let's do this then," I said putting my cane into the side pocket of my backpack. Then we walked into the garden.

The second my foot touched the ground three girls who resembled Zoe appeared in front of me.

"Thou is not welcome here," said the middle hesperide.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Were not here for one of your golden apples. Were here to find the sky." It was worded strangely, but I knew the hesperides knew what I was saying.

"Thou cannot face our father, especially with our traitor sister accompanying thee," the right hesperide said with a sneer.

"Thou will not be able to reach our father, thou will need to pass Ladon," the left hesperide said.

I smirked and shoved through the sisters. "Just watch me," I said.

Ladon was a three headed dragon with red skin, and a 100 foot body. He also breathed fire and was resistant to poison, so I was glad Zoe gave me Riptide. He was currently asleep so I flipped down my faceguard, and stabbed one of the dragon's necks.

He roared in pain and instantly stood up. He was bleeding golden dust, but his head was still attached. Ladon blew a torrent of fire, so I rolled to the left and made a small cut on his chest.

When I looked to the left of me I saw the group beginning to climb the mountains wall. I realized I could have turned this thing to stone, but I would be too tired to fight Atlas.

I turned my attention back to Ladon to see him already in the middle of an attack. I quickly rolled back to miss his claw attack. The dragon roared and began to charge towards me. I somersaulted over Ladon to land on his back. I quickly stabbed him in the back making him thrash around in pain. I was thrown off the beast and sent into a tree.

"Percy!" the voice of Thalia called. I rolled to the left just in time to miss Ladon scratch me. "Percy, were on the mountain! Your turn!" Thalia yelled again.

I kicked the dragon in the face, and capped Riptide. I quickly climbed the tree I was slammed into. When I was on the top, I saw that Artemis was right in front of me. I jumped and landed right next to her.

"Stop. Trap," she managed to say as she held the sky.

"Ah. So if it isn't my traitorous daughter and our so called 'heroes.' This is pathetic," Atlas mocked flashing in with full battle armor. He was about 10 feet tall, which was huge.

"I see you've come to surrender. Why don't you just go ahead and get back under the sky so we can skip the ass whooping?" I said to the titan.

He turned to me and laughed loudly, making me frown. "Who exactly are you?"

I uncapped Riptide and pointed it towards Atlas. "I am Perseus Jackson! Son of Poseidon, champion of Athena, and slayer of the mighty Medusa!" I yelled defiantly. He actually looked concerned for a few seconds.

After he regained himself, he smirked. "So. You are the second male to receive my daughter's weapon? I guess you need to be heartbroken a few times before you learn your lesson?" he asked turning to Zoe.

"Stop stalling! As a hero, I have the right to challenge any foe. I challenge you to a duel!" I yelled at the titan.

"Thalia?" I heard a voice, I turned around to see a blonde kid about 6' with a giant scar running down his face.

"Luke," Thalia growled. "How could you do this to us!? You promised that we would be a better family than any of us ever had! Yet you go and join the side of Kronos?" I knew that she had struck a nerve because he had the look of pain on his face.

He began to walk towards her but I stepped in front of him. "Get the fuck away from her," I growled at the boy.

"This is a great family reunion and all, but I believe we have some business to attend to," Atlas said. Once he was finished he whacked me, sending me flying about 20 feet away.

Luke was about to help Atlas, but Thalia began to sword fight with him.

I got to my feet and spat out blood. With that, I ran towards the titan with a battle call. Atlas summoned a spear that was about 8 feet long. He attempted to swing at me, but I just rolled under the attack and made a large cut on the exposed part of his leg, making him roar in pain.

The hunters were shooting at Atlas, finding chinks in his armor. It wasn't doing much damage, but it was a damn good distraction.

Zoe managed to hit one of the straps on his armor, making his left shoulder visible. I took the opportunity, and stabbed Riptide deeply into his shoulder. He cursed in Greek, and swatted me away. I landed next to Artemis, and sat up groggily. I saw Atlas walking over to the hunters.

"You cannot defeat a titan boy," Artemis said. I noticed that Riptide was in my pocket, which I found strange.

"Then let me take the sky. Help your hunters," I said getting up and rushing towards Artemis.

"You cannot hold the sky! Annabeth was a powerful maiden, and was only able to hold it for mere minutes. What makes you think that a man can hold it?" she asked.

I chuckled and got next to Artemis. "As you may already know milady, I am not an ordinary man," I asked the goddess, as I began to hold the sky.

She let go, and I felt the worst pain I have ever felt in my life. Holding the sky felt like holding a semi-truck full of rhino's. In mere seconds I felt my legs give out, and the next thing I knew I was on my knees.

I looked to see Artemis rush towards Atlas. She began attacking him, but all I saw was a blur of silver. Zoe then attempted to stab the titan's back, but was whacked aside by his spear. I saw as the huntress flew through the air. She was smacked into a wall and she fell to the ground, motionless.

"NO!" I screamed as I felt renewed vigor flow through me. I got on my feet, my back was straight, and I held the sky with my hands.

_Get ready Perseus._

I noticed that this was Artemis talking in my mind. I saw her work Atlas over to where I was standing, until he was right next to me. I dropped the sky as it crashed onto the titan.

I collapsed on the ground, but I quickly got up and rushed to Zoe. I kneeled to the side of her and grabbed her hand.

"No," I said as I felt tears coming. I began to feel an unbearable burn, crawling towards my heart. _The Oath._

"Foolish boy, I told thee this would happen," she whispered.

I wiped the hair out of her face. "Don't do this to me Zoe. Please!" I screamed as tears began falling out of my eyes.

"I am sorry Perseus. Thou is a good man," she said her eyes fluttering. I noticed that Artemis had kneeled to the other side of Zoe.

The burning intensified as I felt it inches away from my heart.

"You're not going to leave," I whispered as I put my forehead on hers. "Not yet."

I pulled away and uncapped Riptide. I closed my eyes and began to chant a language that was even older than Ancient Greek. Once I was finished, I opened my eyes and saw that there were green orbs travelling from me to Zoe. Once the last one entered her, I aimed the sword at my heart, and stabbed.

**So? How was it? The ending probably sucked, but it will all be explained tomorrow. For now, this is Soap signing off.**


	11. Chapter XI

**What's up you guys?! It's me Soap coming at ya with a new chapter of the Champion of Wisdom. I read the reviews, and man you guys were PISSED. I know, I know. I'm an asshole. But I'll make up for it today though. Alright enough talking, new chapter. NOW!**

3rd Person POV

"No," Thalia said as she watched Percy stab himself. He dropped to the ground motionless. "NO!"

Thalia quickly disarmed Luke with renewed vigor, and kicked them off the Cliffside. Kronos's army quickly fled, knowing that they couldn't beat a goddess. Thalia found Annabeth tied up and unconscious. She quickly brought her to Artemis.

She ran to his side and held one of his hands. Thalia felt tears coming. Artemis was standing with tears in her eyes, as her eyes darted back and forth towards the two corpses.

All of the sudden, Zoe sat up breathing heavily.

"Zoe?" Artemis asked with her hand to her mouth.

The huntress looked at her mistress. "What happened, milady?" Then she caught sight of Percy. "O-oh my g-g-gods."

Zoe quickly ran to the other side of the boy and held his other hand. "What happened?" she asked Thalia.

Thalia looked up with tears streaming down her face. "H-he…yelled a few words…then stabbed himself."

"Can you do something Artemis?" Bianca asked. The goddess responded with a shake of her head.

"I don't know what happened, but perhaps his patron will know," Artemis said. "Everybody, grab hands." The group of women grabbed each other's hands, as well as Percy's. With that, they teleported to Olympus.

The group reappeared in the throne room, where all the gods were present. Athena looked pleased that her daughter was saved, until she saw her son's bloody corpse.

She quickly shrunk down to 6' and rushed to her son's body. Poseidon as well shrunk down and hurried to Percy's body. The two pushed aside the hunters and Thalia, and kneeled next to Percy. The goddess took off his helmet, while the god ripped off his shirt.

The bronze sword that appeared to be in his chest, passed through his heart. Apollo quickly began his work, ignoring the scars on his body. Athena sat by her son's head, stroking his Mohawk. "My baby boy," she muttered. Poseidon was currently staring at the ground with an emotionless expression.

The goddess turned towards the group of demigods. "What happened?" she asked in an icy tone. The most emotionally stabled, Phoebe began explaining to her as well as the council.

Phoebe turned back to Athena. "We were hoping that you knew what he did."

Athena stayed silent for a few moments, then a terrified look appeared on her face. "He sold his soul to Hades, in exchange for Zoe's soul."

When she said that said god, as well as three robed figures appeared in the room.

"We are the three Fates. We have a proposition for you Olympians. But this is not for the quest members ears, so they must leave," said the shortest robed figure. The group opened their mouths to protest, but a glare from Athena sent them away.

Once they were gone, the tallest figure spoke. "Perseus is the child of the Great Prophecy." This collected gasps from the Olympians, minus Athena. "We have spoken with Hades here, and requested he release Perseus."

Hades spoke this time. "Since he saved my daughter from dying, I am in his debt." This caused Poseidon's head to jerk up to his brother. "However since he sold his soul to me, a swap must be made. One life, for another." This made the room deadly quiet.

"Send the group back in," Zeus ordered. Hermes teleported out of sight, then reappeared with the teenagers. The gods explained the current situation, minus the Great Prophecy part.

Zoe stepped first immediately. "I will take his place." Bianca quickly pushed her back.

"That would be pointless. He sacrificed his life for you in the first place," she explained. But Zoe had another idea.

"What if I were to give up my immortal life, but keep my mortal one," she proposed.

Hades thought about it for a moment. "I suppose that could work."

Artemis was flabbergasted. Her faithful lieutenant Zoe Nightshade, who she's known for thousands of year as the most hateful person to men, is offering her immortality to save one. "Zoe, you may no longer be in the hunt. Why are you offering this?" Artemis asked.

Zoe looked at her mistress with a sad smile. "On this quest I have learned that not all men are bad. Perseus has taught me how men could be cheerful, kind, and selfless. I would miss thee, but maybe it's time for another mistress to take my place."

"So, we got a deal?" Hades asked. Zoe nodded in response. "Alright, come on over here, and I'll take your immortality."

Zoe walked over the God of Death. "Close your eyes dear," he said. She obliged, and began to feel her life force leave her. Once it was gone she opened her eyes, and felt weaker. Much weaker.

Hades smiled. "That is a powerful soul you got there. And for my part of the bargain," he said. He lifted his hands, and a green Percy appeared from the ground. He was currently unconscious and his hand was tilted to the side. The soul began to travel to Percy's body. Once it entered the demigod's body, Percy began to spasm uncontrollably.

Percy's POV

"Wow. That sucked ass," I said as I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw that I was on Olympus, with my Godly parents next to me.

Athena laughed with tears streaming down her face. She quickly pulled me into an embrace. Poseidon quickly joined the hug, apparently not caring that he was currently in a group hug with his rival.

"OW, OW! Still got a sword in my chest," I said as I slowly began to pull the sword out of his chest. Surprisingly, I felt nothing. When Riptide was out, my chest began to heal and my heart began to beat again.

When my parents released me, I was pulled into another group hug containing Thalia, Zoe, and Bianca. Phoebe stood nearby smirking at me, giving a thumbs up.

"Oh my gods. I get it, I got brought back from the dead. No biggie," I said wiggling out of my captors grip.

Zoe quickly stood back and punched me in the face. "You are an idiot."

I looked at her with wide eyes. "You lost the accent, AND you said you!" I exclaimed. Her face made me burst out in laughter.

"It seems since you lost my blessing, you've gained the modern way to talk, and the accent as well," Artemis said. My eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"No offense, but that is pretty weird," I said. Then I turned to Zoe. "And why don't you have her blessing?"

She blushed for some reason then said, "I gave up my immortal life to save yours. Hades needed a soul transfer, so I gave up immortality."

I was about to say more, until I caught sight of three robed figures in the middle of the room. "Who are you?"

"We are the three Fates," they responded simultaneously.

I gulped. "Are you pissed I sort of…defied Fate?" I asked nervously. The three surprisingly began to chuckle loudly.

The middle one was the first to recover. "The girl is right, you are foolish. The last line may have not been meant for you, but you still died by a parents hand." Now I was just plain confused.

The left Fate spoke this time. "Your adoptive parent is Athena. How did you know you could save your friend by selling your soul?"

I thought for a few moments. "Um…I learned about it?" I answered, making it sound more like a question.

"Correct. You used your wisdom, and your mother is the goddess of it. So, you got killed by wisdom."

I nodded my head slowly. "OHHHHHHH."

The Fates shook their head, and vanished along with Hades without another word.

"OK. Now that that is over, let's start the celebration!" Zeus declared.

**Sorry if the chapter was short and boring, but it was meant as a way to explain last chapter. Tomorrow will be the Titan's Curse finale, and the beginning of The Battle of the Labyrinth. For now, this is Soap signing off.**


	12. Chapter XII

**Soap here! And I got a fresh new update for you guys. If you don't remember what last chapter said, this will be the finale for the Titan's Curse. Now that Zoe is out of the hunt, this is where the real love triangle takes. Enough! New chapter, NOW!**

**I don't own PJO or HOO, and I never will.**

Percy's POV

Wow. These Olympians know how to party! It seemed that whatever music you wanted to hear, you heard it. It was kinda like Pandora, but with unlimited skips! **(Just wanted to point out that would be awesome)**

I was listening to Green Day, sipping on some fruit punch.

I saw my mother approaching me. "Percy, I have great news. I have made a deal with your father. We have decided that during each half of the school year you will live in one of our palaces. You will finally be able to attend school!"

Your probably thinking, _what the hell? Percy, you WANT to go to school?_ Yes I do. I have been homeschooled by my mother for every day for the past 9 years. I want to hang out with a few kids my age once in a while.

"Awesome! Do I go to camp for the summer?" I asked. My mom responded with a nod.

Athena beamed at me. "I'm very proud of you. Look at your reward for holding the sky." She summoned a mirror, and I saw that I had a white line of hair in the front of my Mohawk.

"That is so cool," I said smiling.

She frowned slightly. "I must go my son. Make sure to pack up, I will pick you up tomorrow."

I frowned as well. "Okay." I gave her a bone crushing hug. "I love you mother."

She pulled away and beamed at me again. "As do I Percy." With that, she teleported away.

I decided to go find the girls to say goodbye to them. I saw Thalia dancing with some minor god. I began to walk towards her, but Artemis pulled me away and began dancing with me.

I gulped loudly. "Hello Lady Artemis."

The goddess just glared in response. "Why did you do it Jackson?"

I knew exactly what she was talking about, but decided to play dumb. "What are you talking about?"

She gripped my hand harder, a LOT harder.

"OW OW! Ok fine! Zoe and I became good friends on this quest. I wasn't going to let her die then! I also kind of swore on the Styx I wouldn't let her die," I said muttering the last part.

Unfortunately, she did hear it.

Artemis slapped my face. "You fool! You swore on the river Styx. Only an idiot would do that, especially when fate had already written out her death!"

I rubbed my cheek. "Hey! At least she's alive. Why are you even mad? I saved your damn best friend!" Artemis didn't say anything. "Where is she? I need to talk to her."

"She is at camp, she said she had a huge headache so she went to my cabin to lay down," she said letting go of my hand.

I bowed and walked away, towards Thalia. "Sup."

She turned around and smiled. "Nothing."

I heard a slow song begin to play. "May I have this dance?" I ask holding my hand out.

Thalia chuckled and accepted my hand. "That's what you're listening to? That's weird. But, I guess I could give one dance."

I lead her about 10 feet to my right, where it was less crowded. I faced the thrones and saw Apollo giving me a thumbs up. I chuckled and looked around to see what everyone else was doing.

I put my hands on her hips, while Thalia put her hands around my neck. We began swaying back and forth, even though I doubt she was listening to the same slow song that I was. I noticed that she was a bit taller than Zoe, so the top of her head reached my mouth.

"You're an idiot you know that? You sold your soul to Hades to save a Hunter," she said frowning slightly.

I was surprised by her statement. "You don't think I wouldn't have done it for you too? I told you that nobody was gonna die, and I keep my promises."

Thalia's cheeks became a little pink. "You wouldn't have done it for me," she said looking around at anything except my eyes.

I cupped her face with one of my hands, and forced her eyes to look into mine. Her eyes showed that she was nervous and another feeling I couldn't quite read. "I would do it any day and every day, if it meant saving you."

Her eyes widened and her whole face got red. I saw her eyes showed about 5 emotions at once. But before I could read them, her lips crashed into mine.

Truth be told, this was my first kiss. But I sure did like it. Her lips tasted sweet, like candy. Her breath didn't smell bad either. Man, I hoped mine didn't either.

I was slightly surprised, so I didn't react at first. When Thalia noticed this she pulled away.

She was about to say something, but I put my finger to her lips. I put my mouth next to her ear and said, "Let's find somewhere more private." I grabbed her hand and ran out of the throne room.

We ran towards the side of the building, and laid down behind a bush. I was the first to react this time. My lips crashed to hers, and she responded immediately. Her hands grabbed my Mohawk, as she struggled to pull us impossibly closer.

She seemed to like being in control, because we rolled so that she was on top. I began to rub my hands all over her back under the shirt, making her shiver every few seconds.

_This is fucking awesome! _I thought. And it really was. But what does this mean? Does she like me? Before I could question it, Thalia's tongue licked my bottom lip.

I immediately opened my mouth, allowing her tongue to enter my mouth. Our tongues began to wrestle as we tried to dominate the other. After about 30 seconds, Thalia moaned into my mouth as she gave up and let me explore her mouth. After a few minutes, I released my mouth from hers for a breather.

Thalia was about to say something, but I didn't give her the chance as I began sucking a spot on her neck. She moaned, loudly. I started giving her hickeys all over her neck.

_Boss! I'm he- WOAH!_

I immediately shot up and began smoothing out the wrinkles on my shirt. "Seriously Blackjack, you're a real buzz kill."

_Sorry Boss. How was I supposed to know you were sucking face with some girl?_

I glared at the Pegasus, and helped Thalia to her feet. She turned to face Blackjack. "Friend of yours?"

I nodded. "Thalia meet Blackjack. Blackjack meet Thalia."

_Nice to meet you. _Blackjack lifted his hoof for a shake. Thalia laughed and accepted the hoofshake.

"Nice to meet you good sir," she said. She turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Is this our ride home?" I responded with a nod.

Thalia got on the Pegasus and looked at me. She was right under the streetlight. I saw her hair was frizzy, there were about five visible red marks on her neck, and her eyeliner was gone on one eye, but still visible on the other.

"You coming or are you gonna keep staring at me?" she asked.

I jumped in front of her, and kicked Blackjack's side lightly. "Hold on."

With that, Blackjack soared into the air. I found it kind of weird that I just kind of had a make out session with Thalia, but she's acting like nothing happened. I didn't really care, because I didn't exactly need drama right now.

The higher we got into the air, the tighter Thalia held on.

"Scared of heights?" I asked joking around.

Thalia put her face into my back, making me blush. "Yes."

"What? Really?" I asked. I didn't see her, but I felt her nod against my back.

Wow. Child of Zeus who's afraid of heights. I must admit, that's pretty weird. "Do you want me to go a little bit lower?" I felt her nod again.

I went lower in the air, until Thalia's nails weren't digging into my skin.

_So, Boss. Is she a demigod?_

I put my head to Blackjack's ear and whispered, "Yeah, a daughter of Zeus."

Blackjack swerved a little bit in the air, making Thalia whimper and hold tighter.

"What the hell Blackjack?" I asked the Pegasus.

_Sorry Boss. I just wasn't expecting you to make out with your cousin._

I thought about it for a few moments. She is my cousin, isn't she? Holy shit that's weird. Well if you think about it, if I were to date anyone at Camp Half Blood, except the Aphrodite Cabin, then I would be dating a member of this fucked up family. So it wasn't that strange.

I leaned down to his ear again. "That's alright. I mean Zeus and Hera are brother and sister right?"

_HA! But don't joke about that when were in his domain alright?_

"Alright buddy."

We flew for a few minutes, until I saw the CHB strawberry fields. We landed and I had the unlatch Thalia from my body.

"Thalia were here," I said prying her hands off me.

She looked up and nodded. Thalia immediately jumped of the Pegasus and began walking to the Zeus cabin. "See you tomorrow Percy."

I pet Blackjack's mane as I jumped from his back. "I'll see you tomorrow buddy."

When I entered the Poseidon cabin, I emptied out my backpack, and jumped on my bed. After about five minutes I passed out.

**DONE! How was that chapter? I got a pretty good moment for Perlia, since the last two chapters have been more Perzoe. Sorry if the kissing scene was poorly written, I don't exactly write kissing scenes often. Also, actually think about the PJO couples for a minute. I mean I believe Annabeth and Percy are like second cousins. Same thing with Frank and Hazel. Anyway, make sure to review and I'll see you tomorrow. This is Soap signing off.**


	13. Chapter XIII

**What's up guys! Soap here coming at ya with today's chapter of The Champion of Wisdom. Let me clear something up. Some people were freaking out in the review section that Percy and Thalia kiss. Seriously, I'm not forgetting about Zoe. It just adds the drama to the story. Okay? Seriously, chill the fuck out. **

**I don't own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

Percy's POV

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the Apollo cabin singing. I groaned as I washed up, and was about to pack up my stuff. But the problem was, I didn't know where my backpack was.

"Looking for this?" I turned around saw Steven holding my backpack.

I was getting pissed already because I was NOT a morning person. "Just give it to me. I'm not in the fucking mood."

Steven made whiny noises and wiped away a fake tear. "You need to stop whining. I will give it to you, if you spar with me. And I heard your friend Zoe wasn't a hunter anymore. She's pretty hot. I wonder what it will take for me to spend a night in the bedroom with her."

Now I was fucking livid. I rushed towards Steven at an incredible speed and tackled him to the ground. I then began to deliver punch after punch to his face. "Don't. You. Fucking. Touch. Her." I said in between punches. I threw one more punch and he dropped to the ground unconscious.

Steven's face looked like raw hamburger meat. There was blood gushing out of his broken nose, and there were a few teeth next to him. His face was so swollen I couldn't see either of his eyes.

I grabbed my Athena helmet, Riptide, Venom, my armor, gloves and put it in my bag. I walked out the cabin door and heard gasps. I looked down at my knuckles and saw them bleeding, and swollen. I didn't have any nectar or ambrosia so I just left them alone.

The first thing I did was walk to the Artemis cabin. Once I was about to knock, I remembered last night. I felt guilty for some reason.

I sighed and knocked on the door.

"Go away. I don't need breakfast," I heard Zoe say from the other side.

I chuckled at what she said. "You're really not going to say goodbye to me? I'm leaving camp until summer."

I heard footsteps shuffling and a second later Zoe opened the door. But she was unnaturally pale, and she had bags under her eyes.

"Oh hello Percy." She then looked at my hands. "Oh my gods. What happened to your hands?"

I shrugged. "Kind of beat the living shit out of Steven. No big deal."

She shook her head and chuckled. "Come on inside. I'll fix you up."

I entered and heard Zoe close the door. I didn't know what to do so I just sat on the edge of one of the bunks.

Zoe sat down next to me and turned on the light in the room. She took my hand and began tracing the swollen knuckles. She then went into the bathroom and brought back some nectar and bandages.

As she began healing my hand, I decided to speak up. "Can't sleep?"

Zoe nodded. "It's been a while since I have slept alone without my sisters."

"I don't know why you did it." I said. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Why did you give up the Hunt, for a man? A man that you've only known for about a week."

She finished one of my hands and was working on the other. Zoe then stopped and looked at me with a frown. "Percy. You are the first good man on this Earth. The reason I joined the Hunt is because there were no good men on this planet. If you would have died I don-"She stopped when I put a finger to her lips.

"Stop. You're a strong woman Zoe. So I refuse to hear you say 'I don't know what I would've done if you died.' But thank you. I doubt that many people would say the same thing because of the way I look. You looked past that and gave me a chance at friendship. You're a good person Zoe," I said.

Before I could stop myself, I crashed my lips into hers.

I noticed that she didn't respond after about five seconds, so I pulled away and ran out of the cabin.

"Percy wait!" I heard Zoe call. But I didn't listen to her. I kept running and running. Once I regained the ability to think, I turned into an owl and flew to New York.

After about an hour of flying, I landed on a rooftop in New York, and turned human.

"Such an idiot," I murmured to myself.

I had to make a choice right now. Zoe or Thalia. It was easier said than done. I mean they were both beautiful, intelligent, and overall great people. They both trusted me with their unfortunate pasts, as did I. I would take a bullet any day for either one of them.

"FUCK!" I yelled into the bustling city.

The Empire State Building was in sight, but I didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Are you okay Perseus?" I heard a sweet voice ask. I turned around and was greeted by the love goddess. I shook my head.

Aphrodite smiled sadly. "Love is a strange thing isn't it?"

"I hate it," I replied.

The goddess laughed. "Everybody hates love at least at one point in their lives Perseus. Love is one of those things that can destroy a life, or make it ten times better."

I chuckled dryly. "Yeah, that's reassuring."

Aphrodite laughed again. "You did the right thing."

"No way," I said immediately. "Absolutely no way. I kissed Zoe for like five seconds, and she didn't do anything."

"Exactly. She did nothing, she didn't pull away did she?"

Before I could ponder about this, the goddess spoke again. "You are right my dear Perseus, you will need to make your decision. Just not now." And with that she vanished.

I sat there for a few moments before I turned into an owl, and flew towards Olympus.

**BOOM! Done with the Titan's Curse! Sorry this chapter was really short, I just had to write the finale for this book. Next chapter is the beginning of The Battle of the Labyrinth. For now, this is Soap signing off.**


	14. UPDATE

**HAHA. I'm not writing a chapter today. Or any Friday. Cuz I'm starting a story that is updated every Friday, and I'm wearing myself out on these stories.**

**And plus, I need to keep you on the tip of your seats. Because in the Battle of the Labyrinth, Shit. Will. Hit. The. Fan.**

**Don't be surprised if I don't write a chapter tomorrow either. You guys will probably be pissed, but too bad. You've got to remember, I've been updating every day. I'm a human being guys. Trust me if I could make 7000 word chapters every day, I would.**

**So summary of this update: no updates on Friday's, new story, shit will go down in Battle of the Labyrinth, and I'm a human being.**

**I will always love you people even if you give me headaches every fucking day. My schedule will be posted on my profile if you want to see it. See you later! This is Soap signing off.**


	15. Chapter XV

**What's up Guys! I'm back with CHAMPION OF WISDOM. I'm pumped to continue this story! So this chapter is the beginning of The Battle of the Labyrinth. Thank you for supporting my break guys, really needed that. Make sure to check out my new story that I told you about. It's called, The Sun Warrior. Alright enough talking.**

**I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

**Six Months Later**

Percy was currently sitting at the lunch table with the football team. Percy had begun school the day Winter Break ended. He had gotten friends almost instantly with his looks, and he got even more for his smarts.

He got on the football team and the math club. Percy was the reason the math club got cool, since he was quite popular.

Percy had grown about an inch so now he was 6'4. He was also more muscular, and he had grown a six pack. His Mohawk grew a little, but not much.

It was the last day of school and he was quite nervous. He would be seeing Zoe and Thalia today. He hasn't talked with either of them since he left camp. His mother got him some pictures from his memory of both of them. One was of Zoe when she was patching up his hand. The one of Thalia was the when Percy and her dancing. He was currently looking at both of them.

His friend Craig looked over his shoulder and saw the pictures. "Nice. One of them your girlfriend?"

Percy quickly stuffed them into his pocket. "I don't know."

Craig gasped dramatically. "The great Percy Jackson is having trouble with girls?"

Percy rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever."

"So," Craig said putting an arm around Percy. "I'm going on a cruise next week, wanna come?"

Go on a relaxing cruise, or go to a summer camp that sends you on missions that could very well be your demise. Percy chose the latter. "Sorry, no can do."

"What! What could possibly be better than going on a cruise?"

Percy shrugged his shoulders. "Going to summer camp."

Craig opened his mouth to say more, but was cut short when the bell rang.

Percy jumped out of his seat and ran to gym class. He was about 10 feet away from the door, until he heard someone clear their voice. He turned around to be greeted by Zoe and Thalia. _GREAT._

Percy literally jumped about 10 feet in the air. "Dear gods. You scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here?"

That was when Sandra interrupted. She went up to Percy and began to rub his muscles. "Hey baby. You wanna skip this period and go behind the dumpster," she said with a seductive smile.

Sandra was Percy's bitch. Wait, let me rephrase that, she wanted to be Percy's little bitch.

Percy looked nervously looked at the two, to see them glaring at Sandra. "Well…uh. Sandra, not really a good time."

Sandra didn't seem to see the two angry girls. "Oh please. Any time is a good time," she purred in his ear. She then grabbed Percy's crotch.

Percy bit the inside of his cheeks to hold in a moan. He would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on right now. "Seriously. NOT. A good time." He walked away with a tent in his pants, and grabbed the two girl's hands.

They walked for about 5 minutes, until they were at the entrance. He turned around to see the girls glaring at him. "What are you doing here?"

Zoe was the first to respond. "Well, camp needed you, so they sent us to come pick you up."

"Are you serious? School ends literally in about 45 minutes. Is it that bad?" Percy said.

"No. We just didn't know what time your school ended, so Chiron just sent us," Thalia explained.

Percy sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

**Timeskip**

**One hour later**

**Percy's POV**

We were currently walking into the Big House at camp. We ended up getting Blackjack to fly us there.

Zoe and Thalia changed a bit. Zoe grew about three inches which is insane, and her hair grew about an inch. Thalia grew about two inches, and her hair reached below her shoulders. And both of their, how can I put this in a subtle way? Both of their boobs grew. Not subtle enough? Well to bad.

When we walked in I saw everyone was there. I walked to my normal seat, and waited for Chiron to start.

"Thank you Percy for joining us. Some campers have been having dreams about Kronos sending people into the Labyrinth," Chiron said before he was interrupted by Annabeth.

"But the Labyrinth is in Crete, how is Kronos there?

This is where I interrupted. "Well, it seems the Labyrinth has moved west, just as everything has. It could be possible the Labyrinth has exits all around America."

Chiron scratched his beard. "Yes, it seems that is the case. And it seems there is one here at camp." Cue gasps.

"So that means Kronos can ambush camp, but how will I help?" I said.

"Well, we need campers to search for the Labyrinth entrance. And once we find it, we need somebody to come up with a way to stop Kronos from entering camp. Who better than the champion of Athena?" Chiron explained.

I snorted. "You're giving me a lot of hype for something I may not be able to do. I mean this is the Labyrinth were talking about. Kronos will only be able to navigate through with one of two things, a clear sighted mortal, or Ariadne's String. Wait, I just gave you a way to stop Kronos. Guess the hype was right."

Chiron chuckled. "Alright, we now have a way to stop Kronos from ambushing. Once we find the entrance, a few campers shall venture into the Labyrinth and get the string before Kronos does. Is there anything else to discuss?" No comments. "Meeting adjourned."

I left the Big House and prayed to my father for my backpack. Sure enough, I heard something drop beside me. I picked up the backpack and began to walk to the Poseidon cabin.

"Percy!" I heard Zoe call.

I turned around a put on a smile. "What's up?"

I saw Zoe shifting on her feet. "Well…I just wanted to talk. I mean…I haven't seen you in months."

Body language was usually something I was always able to read well. And by her body language, she was wreaking with nervousness.

I walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Alright, you don't need to be nervous you know. I'm not a rapist or anything."

Zoe laughed. "I know silly. Come on, we can go to my cabin." She leaned into me as we began to walk to the Artemis cabin.

I entered first and sat on the edge of the bed. I heard Zoe lock the door, then time stopped. All of the sudden, my devil and angel popped up on my shoulders.

"Yo, just listen to me for a second. The girl you're in love with, just locked the door. You gotta pound her," Devil said.

Angel and I looked at him as if he was crazy. "Well, let me tell you a couple reasons why that would be stupid. Number one, Percy's in a virgin goddess's cabin. Number two, no condoms. And number three, Thalia is another girl he likes."

Devil snorted. "Yeah, so? I get what you're saying with the cabin and condoms, but Thalia? Percy has already made out with her before, it's time for Zoe to get some sugar."

Angel's eyes began to bug out. "Do you not realize what you're saying? Percy has to make his choice, not use the two girls for his own pleasure!"

"Pish posh. Percy aint using them, they want this. And plus, Aphrodite even said herself that he doesn't have to make his choice yet. Percy can use this as a way to help him in his decision," Devil shot back.

Angel scratched his chin. "I guess you're right. Have fun Percy." With that, they both vanished and time continued.

Zoe sat on the edge of the bed and began to rub my arm. "How was school Percy?"

I was still quite dazed from the debate with Devil and Angel. "It was fine. It's cool to hang out with people my age for once. But I wanted to see you again."

Zoe blushed and looked sideways. I frowned at this. "Why are you so nervous? I'm not going to judge you just because of your emotions."

She looked at me in the eyes with a still red face. She didn't do anything but jump on me.

Zoe was sitting on my…ahem…crotch. I seriously hoped she didn't notice my...little Percy getting excited.

"Zoe what are y-"

I was cut short when she gave me a passionate kiss. I kissed her back, but lifted my hands in the air. I didn't want to offend her or touch something she didn't want me to touch.

She quickly ripped that thought out of my brain when she began to caress my chest. I quickly took off my shirt and grabbed her well-toned thighs.

I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she happily obliged. Our tongues began to battle as we fought for dominance. The kiss became even more heated once Zoe began to grind on top of me.

I swear I was about to rip my pants off before we heard a knock at the door. "Dinner!" I heard Annabeth yell.

Zoe jumped off of me, ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

I sighed. "Great, more awkwardness," I murmured. I put on my shirt, and walked to the pavilion.

**Damn Percy. All the girls want you. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you tomorrow. This is Soap signing off.**


	16. Chapter XVI

**What's up! You guys are probably wondering where I've been. Well, I have a new schedule! Since I currently have three stories, the Champion of Wisdom will no longer be updated every day. It will now be updated every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday. In my opinion that is still very frequent updating, but you guys will probably have other opinions. If you wish to see the schedule for my stories, make sure to go to my profile.**

**I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

**Percy's POV**

I was currently walking in the forest with Venom since I wasn't in the mood for dinner. I've been attacked about six times in thirty minutes. That was pretty strange since I usually only get attacked about once every hour.

"RAAAH!"

I turned around to see a pair of giant furry legs that connected to a muscular torso. Attached to that was a bull head.

"Well shit," I murmured.

The Minotaur began to charge at me. My backpack was at the cabin, so I had no armor. I rolled to my left and the Minotaur crashed into a tree. I quickly turned the blue skull on Venom to turn it into a spear.

"Come on beef head!" I taunted.

It took the bait, but now it had its arms to its side so I could't trick it again. I began to run towards the beast since I had a new plan. When I was about five feet away from the Minotaur, I slid under its legs and stabbed his forbidden fruit.

The beast roared in pain as golden dust began pouring out of its crotch. He didn't evaporate yet, so I went on the offensive. I quickly ran towards the monster, resulting in it attempting to crush me with its hand. I used its hand as a springboard, and I landed on the Minotaur's head. I didn't hesitate to stab Venom into its head.

The Minotaur roared in pain, and exploded into dust. Since I wasn't standing on anything solid, I fell to the ground.

I rubbed a knot in my head. "Ow."

I looked around to see a giant boulder with a dark blue triangle on it. I got off the ground and walked over. When I looked closer, I recognized it as a delta symbol. I ran my hand along the stone. When my hand touched the delta symbol, the boulder began to shake.

The boulder split into two to reveal a secret doorway. It smelled like death and dust. I realized that this was where all the monsters were coming from.

I backed away. "Oh gods. I found it." I quickly ran away from the doorway, towards camp.

It took about 5 minutes of running at full speed to enter camp again. I shoved my way through many campers until I reached the Big House doorstep.

"Chiron!" I said bursting through the door. I saw Chiron and some fat guy playing a card game.

The fat man turned around. "Ah Percy, it's quite funny we haven't met. I am Dionysus, or Mr. D. I am the camp counselor. We have not met because it seems that the minute you set foot in camp, you were sent on a quest."

I ran a hand through my sweaty Mohawk. "Yeah it seems that was the case. Anyways, I found the Labyrinth."

They both stopped their game and looked at me. "How is that possible? You were only here for a few hours," Chiron said.

I began to pace around the room. "Well, I was walking around the forest during dinner. I kept getting attacked by monsters, even though I was only there for mere minutes. Then I was attacked by the Minotaur. I defeated it and found the entrance."

Chiron scratched his beard. "We will hold a meeting in the morning since most of the cabins are asleep. Go to sleep Percy."

I nodded and walked out the door. I saw that only two cabin were still at their tables. Zeus and Demeter. I was quite terrified to be honest, because I knew I was going on another quest. This time into the Labyrinth. It was known that most people that entered, either died or became insane. And to be honest, my sanity was about 1/3 at what it's supposed to be at. So I wanted some company.

I walked over to Thalia and sat down in front of her. "Sup Thals."

She looked up from her plate and smiled. "Hey Perce."

"Something in your mind?" I asked.

Thalia shook her head. "It's nothing. Just not that hungry."

I shrugged and took a bread stick from her plate. "So, guess who found the Labyrinth."

She gasped and looked at me with wide eyes. "How?"

I explained the whole situation to her, including the confrontation with Chiron. "I'm terrified to be honest."

Thalia looked at me with an amused expression. "The great Percy Jackson is afraid?"

"Don't call me that. My friends at school would always call me that, and it's pretty annoying."

Thalia gave me a mischievous smirk. "So I'm not one of your ordinary friends?"

I wanted to say, 'Of course not! We made out for like ten minutes a few months ago! That's not exactly something ordinary friends do.' Instead I said, "No. My ordinary friends are either football players who have the IQ of a cow, or know-it-alls that you can't have proper conversation with because all they do is correct each other's grammar."

Thalia began to laugh. "Well if that's the case, then thank you for not classifying myself for an ordinary friend."

I shrugged. "Anytime. I'm gonna go off to bed, alright?"

"Yeah." She got up and kissed me on the cheek, and waked to her cabin. "Goodnight Percy."

I smiled and walked towards my cabin, once I went inside I saw Steven sleeping. I walked over to my bunk and fell down. I fell asleep immediately.

**Dream**

_I was standing in the middle of a cave. Wait, a cave? Didn't I just fall asleep?  
"Ah yes, Perseus Jackson. So nice to finally meet you."_

_I looked for the source of the voice, but found none. I attempted to speak, but I couldn't find my voice._

"_You are near the entrance of Tartarus my dear boy. Make sure to watch your footing."_

_Sure enough, there was a giant hole about five feet to my left. All of the sudden, I saw three figures. I recognized them as Thalia, Zoe, and Athena. They all seemed to be trying to escape from something._

"_These are the three people that you love most. It seems that you can't help me, so I will make sure you can't help others."_

_I didn't exactly know what he was talking about but before I could ponder this, I heard the three of them scream. Then I saw what they were running from._

_They were all running from different things. My mother was running from a giant cloaked man, Thalia was running from a Cyclops with a club, and Zoe was running from a Minotaur with a scythe. I watched all three get captured, and all three get different fates. _

_I saw the large cloaked man rape Athena just as my mother had. Thalia got crushed several times by the Cyclops until she was as flat as a pancake. And Zoe got cut up limb by limb by the Minotaur. I was practically bawling my eyes out._

**Dream End**

**END! This is Soap signing off.**


	17. Chapter XVII

**New chapter! I have been watching Breaking Bad, and it is awesome. I'm a bit late, I know. But in my defense I was too busy punching walls in rage because of The Walking Dead.**

**I do not own PJO and HOO and I never will.**

**Percy's POV**

I sat up in my bed with myself soaked in sweat. He looked around the room to see Steven still sleeping. I wiped my sweaty hands on the bed covers, and got up. I quickly grabbed Riptide, Venom, and my helmet. I put all that into my backpack, put on my jacket, and ran out the door.

A feeling. That's what I had. I had a feeling that tomorrow, I was going to lead my friends into that maze. I had a feeling that if I did not find a certain something, everyone was gonna die. I wouldn't let that happen.

My feet were moving on their own as I ran and ran, until I was in front of the Labyrinth's entrance. I touched the blue delta symbol, revealing the entrance. I quickly strapped on my helmet, and jumped into the maze.

The Labyrinth was cold, and just as before it smelled like death. I began to venture into the hallways that seemed endless. After about twenty minutes of walking in a straight direction, I found another blue delta symbol.

When I put my hand on it, it revealed an alleyway. I walked out of it to find out I was near the Lakers Stadium. It looked around 2 PM in the afternoon, which was strange since it was the middle of the night when I entered the maze. I looked around like it was my first time in years outside, which it felt like it was.

I sat down in a chair that belonged to some café called, Patty's Pizza. I ordered a cheese deep dish pizza, since I hadn't eat since yesterday's lunch.

A red haired girl that was about 5'6 walked up to my table. She had green eyes and she looked around my age. "Excuse me, may I sit here?"

Without even looking I made a motion with my hand that said sure. She took the chair, and sat down.

"I'm sorry if this is rude, but why do you have a helmet on your head?"

BOOM. I heard the feeling say, "There's your answer." I slowly turned my head, until I was in eye contact with her. "What?"

She blushed deeply and said, "Sorry if I was being rude. I just wanted to know why you have a helmet on your head."

I raised my hands slowly, as if not trying to provoke the girl. My hands touched my helmet softly, and flipped the faceguard up. "You see this?" She responded with a nod. "Um, okay. What's your name?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted with a shriek. I turned around to see a ten headed, dragon-like creature. I identified it as the Hydra.

I took out Riptide and uncapped it. "Are you fucking serious? Right fucking now!" I was practically screaming curses in every language I know at the beast.

The Hydra looked taken back a bit, but it regained itself and charged at me. I flipped down my faceguard, and took the girl's hand. "Run!"

We began to sprint down the LA road as the dragon tore through everything to keep up. After a few minutes of Cat and Mouse, we crouched behind an ice cream cart.

"Alright, what's your name?" I asked.

She looked at me with fear evident on her face. "Rachel."

I nodded and looked over the cart to see the monster cut around a corner. "Okay Rachel, I'm Percy. I want you to stay here, and stay out of sight. I'll handle this big lizard." Before any debate could begin, I slid over the top and charged towards the monster.

The trick with the Hydra was that you could only kill it one of two ways. Number one was cut its heads, and burn the stump. The other way is to destroy its soul. That is humanly impossible, but it is possible in a number of ways. I could turn the beast to stone, but I needed to defend Rachel on the journey back to camp. So option one it was.

When I was around twenty feet away from the dragon, he blew a torrent of flames my way. I rolled to the left, and looked around for some wood. I saw a wooden park bench a few yards away. I rushed towards it with the Hydra hot on my tail.

I reached the bench, and slashed downwards with Riptide. This resulted in the bench cutting into two. I heard the Hydra breathe in to blow fire, so I grabbed a half of the seat and rolled to the left.

Having half of a bench in your hand felt awkward, but I made do with it. I began to clank my sword on the concrete, gaining the beast's attention. It charged towards me preparing for another breath of fire. This time I raised the wooden shield, making the flames hit it. I ignored the burning pain in my left hand, as rushed towards the Hydra.

This time when it breathed fire, I rolled towards the monster, and slashed my sword to the left. I felt the ground shake slightly as the dragon's head fell to the ground. I quickly raised the ablaze shield, burning the stump. The beast gave an ear-piercing shriek of pain as the stump burnt.

The Hydra was clearly not the brightest of the bunch, because I just kept slicing and burning until the Hydra was nothing except golden dust.

I was drenched in sweat as I sat in the middle of the street. I tore off my helmet and shoved it into the backpack. I saw Rachel walk towards me with a bottle of water, which I gladly accepted.

The water drained in a matter of seconds as I chugged down the liquid. When it was done, I crumpled up the bottle and tossed it behind me. "Thanks."

Rachel nodded in response and took out a Sharpie. "I have to go, but you're going to call me later."

I opened my mouth to protest, but she just clapped her hand over her mouth. "Later."

She wrote a ten digit number on my arm, and just walked off. I face palmed and got off my ass. I began to walk towards the Labyrinth once again, wondering how she was the answer.

**Yes! I am done! I will have another chapter up on Wednesday. This is Soap signing off.**


	18. AUTHORS NOTE

**This is an Author's note for all of my stories.**

**I'm sorry for the delay guys! But I was on my only vacation until school starts. I'll be back on Sunday, which means I will have new updates next week.**

**And I have a new schedule…again. If you want to check it out, then check my profile page.**

**Guys, on my break I've gotten so many new ideas for stories. And I have been reading, a lot. And watching a lot of movies. So hopefully that means I will have better writing and dialogue in my stories.**

**Now, for the goodies. When the Champion of Wisdom is over, expect a Percabeth story! Yes, I will be writing a Percabeth story. But not those shitty high school ones, oh no. I will be writing an action packed, demigod altered universe! This story will be the combination of PJO and one of my favorite games in the history of everything, Dark Souls. If you don't know what that is, then either look it up, or don't. You'll like it either way, I promise.**

**At the end of The 13****th**** Olympian, I will be writing a Perlypso story! Cool right? This one will be set in a universe where Percy fell in love with Calypso. But when he left, he swore he would return to her. Annabeth gonna be pissed! **

**And at the end of The Sun Warrior, I honestly don't know. I'll put up a poll for what pairing you want in my next story. But do know, The Sun Warrior is only in its fourth chapter. So the poll will be up for weeks, possibly months.**

**That's the end of the Authors Note! Thank you guys for your patience, and I promise it will be rewarded. I love you guys. This is Soap signing off.**


	19. Chapter XIX

**Woo! Time for a new chapter of The Champion of Wisdom! Its good to be back after a few days. I'm starting to write on Google docs, so hopefully I'll know when to stop since it doesn't say how many words I've wrote. Anyways, lets get on with it.**

**I don't own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

"Ugh," said the pained voice of Percy.

He had been walking for hours ever since he had entered the Labyrinth. When he was searching for his "answer" he had this burning sensation that made his feet move on their own. Ever since he and Rachel part paths, he lost it.

The area smelled like dead bodies and decomposing animals. Around Percy was walls with paintings that seemed to be painted by the finger. He saw many ancient Greek animals and monsters, mainly the Minotaur.

He decided the next doorway he found, he would enter it and fly to Long Island, no matter the distance.

Percy, being the seaweed brain his mother always called him, didn't pack any food. For the smartest mortal in the world, he was pretty dumb. Since it had been a while since he rested, he decided he needed a quick nap before taking another step.

He took off his helmet and shoved it inside his bag. Percy put his bag against the wall, and rested his head on it. He had been more tired than he thought, resulting in him dozing off in a matter of seconds.

**Dream**

Percy lied in the middle of a barren, dimly lit cave. In the center was a hole that seemed to leak with power and fear. He knew exactly where he was.

_Ah, welcome back Perseus._

Percy fought the urge to groan. "Another dream? I thought that was a one time thing."

The voice gave a deep and terrifying laugh that made Percy's skin tingle. As if sensing this, the voice bellowed louder.

_You are quite lucky Perseus. Raised with a god, you have extraordinary powers, you are not plagued with dreams, and you have the greatest power of all. Wisdom._

Growing impatient, Percy answered with, "Are you trying to flatter me, or give me some sort of strangely worded message."

_I don't flatter, I just state the obvious. And if you must know what my message is, then here it is. The gods have abandoned their children and their own kind. They will pay the price soon enough._

Percy had millions of questions running through his brain, but only one could leave his mouth. "Who are you?"

_You'll learn soon enough._

With that, Percy's world began to spin, and he felt himself begin to wake up.

**Dream End**

Percy opened his eyes to see that he was back in the Labyrinth. It made him almost want to go back to that strange dream world. Almost.

He groaned and got to his feet, but he felt different. Like he was dipped in a Monster energy drink and he absorbed every bit of it.

Percy ran and ran until he stopped in front of a wall where there was music faintly heard. A wall with a blue delta symbol. He touched the shape, making the wall disperse until there was a doorway in its place.

When Percy entered, he something he hadn't expected. A room with about twenty ten foot runways with a pole at the end with a nude woman at each one. Four curtain doorways at each corner in the room. And a bar with a very familiar man attending it.

Percy pushed his way past men making it rain and strippers offering dances until he was at the bar. "Father?"

Poseidon turned around with a drunken smile. "Percy! What a surprise it is to see you here! Aren't you like...16 or something?"

The son of Poseidon sat on a barstool beside his father. "I'm 15. I entered here through the Labyrinth."

The gods alcohol seemed to drain away from his body as he turned more serious. "Oh, thats right." He looked to his left and right as if making sure the coast was clear. "Follow me."

Percy followed his father through the club until they were at a table where there were two strippers.

One looked as if she was around his age. She had tanned skin which looked like she was born with it, and had the brownest of eyes that seemed to change every few seconds. Her hair was also black, short and jagged as if it was cut with a shard of glass.

"Percy this Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite," Poseidon greeted. "Piper, this is Percy Jackson, my son and champion of Athena."

Piper looked genuinely surprised as her eyes ran all over Percy. "Well, that's new."

The second girl seemed slightly older but still younger than 18. She had pale white skin and light brown hair that seemed to slightly change color. Her eyes also looked blue like the ocean. I immediately knew that she was a daughter of Aphrodite as well.

"This is Silena Beauregard, also a daughter of Aphrodite. Silena this is Percy Jackson."

Percy gulped as he watched the girls look all over him like a juicy steak. Once they stopped, they looked at the god. "What exactly do you need milord?" Said Piper.

"We need to talk. Its time," was all he said.

The girls looked concerned, but they looked at each other and nodded. Piper slapped my butt and winked, then grabbed my hand and began to lead me to one of the curtains.

Percy looked behind to see his father in similar motion. "Um, dad? What exactly is it time for?" He didn't respond, he only had a face that said trust me. The demigod gulped and let Piper drag him to the curtain.

Once inside, Percy saw a narrow hallway with doorways every few feet. He passed a few occupied ones, and he just wondered how exactly this was legal. Piper lead him to the end of the hallway, before pushing him in a booth that seemed to be for multiple people. He deemed his theory correct once he saw Silena push his father to the side of him.

The girls closed the curtains shut and Percy readied himself for whatever woman demeaning activity that was about to commence. He was surprised when Piper sat next to him, and the other sister sat by the god. Poseidon then snapped his fingers, which resulted in the table turning round and round. After about five seconds, the spinning stopped and the curtain opened to reveal what looked to be the inside of a warehouse.

The sisters got up as well as the father and son. Piper turned around and smirked deviously at the demigod. "You looked pretty terrified. I thought you were a big bad boy?"

In response Percy huffed. "I was raised by a virgin goddess my whole life. She always taught me that using women were wrong and getting a lap dance basically shits on those teachings."

Before she could respond, Poseidon did. "Its okay son. You don't think I went through this without your mother's permission do you?" In response Percy shook his head. "Well I did. Anyway, I knew you were in the Labyrinth. And I knew you were going to enter through the next door you found. So, I gave you a temporary power of reading the Earth so you could find your way to me."

"What do you mean temporary?" Percy asked.

Poseidon snapped his fingers making four chairs appear out of thin air. All the people in the room took a seat and looked at the god.

"By temporary I mean I cannot let you have it forever. The longer you have it, the more energy you require. It takes a surprising amount of energy over time, even for a god."

Once he said that, the demigod felt the power in his body flood him. "Okay, but why here? Why in a strip club? Why did these two girls I've never met just lead me to the middle of a fucking warehouse?"

Silena didn't appear to enjoy the boys tone. "We just led you to the middle of a warehouse because we need you to take us to camp."

Percy wasn't done with his outburst yet. "What do you mean I have to take you to camp? You can't take care of yourself? If you have any trouble you can just flash the enemies your tits and they should leave you alone."

The girl gasped. "How dare you! You don't know a thing about me. Do you take me for some kind of slut?"

"Pretty much," was all that escaped his mouth.

Silena lunged at Percy but her nails never reached her target. Poseidon had the girl in mid air and a hand on the scruff of his son's shirt. "Enough! Silena let it go. He's been in the Labyrinth for hours. He's lucky an annoyed attitude is all he got from it." The god let the demigoddess go and turned towards the other. "And you! I understand you have been having troubles but that gives you no right to take it out on others."

Poseidon let his son go and looked at everyone as if asking if there was any objections. If that was the case, nobody answered. "Okay. Percy, these girls were orphaned at a young age just like you. I met them but weren't able to adopt them like your mother did with you. So, I left them with the owner of this club who was a friend of mine. They have not had proper training and they need to get to camp."

Percy looked at the few moments before nodding. At this the god beamed. "Excellent! I will have a car so you can drive to camp."

The half-blood looked up and said, "Where are we exactly?"

"Minnesota."

Percy groaned loudly while the two girls squealed. "Road trip!"

The demigod stood up and walked to a dark area of the warehouse. "I'm taking a nap first."

**Okay, sorry if it was short but I'm slightly late on the upload and needed to get it out. I'll attempt to plan it later next week. For now, this is Soap signing off.**


	20. Chapter XX

**Hello ppls. Soap here with a new chapter of Champion of Wisdom. I seriously hope I upload this in time, but you never know. It is Tuesday right now but hopefully it will be Wednesday for you guys. Enough talking, lets start with the chapter!**

**I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

Percy was currently driving down a freeway in Indiana in a Kia. In the backseat were the two sisters he was asked to drive. The demigod had expected them to lose the enthusiasm about driving 20 plus hours, but they hadn't.

Piper waved a bag of Doritos in his face. "Chips?"

The son of Poseidon gently pushed it away. "I'm fine. But were stopping to eat in about half an hour. What do you want?"

Percy heard a multitude of answers. Ranging from McDonalds all the way to the Waffle House. "Let's just do Burger King."

The sisters groaned, but in seconds they were back to chatting about some New World Order. From what Percy heard, it sounded like a load of bullshit.

About 20 minutes later, they pulled into a Burger King parking lot. The three got out of the car to be blasted with 80 degrees temperature. The half-bloods must have been a strange sight, seeing how all of them were sweating the second they came through the restaurant's doors.

"Holy fuck it's hot," said Percy going to the back of the line.

Percy looked behind him to see the girls already at a booth, fanning themselves. The two looked extremely abnormal for two ordinary people. Piper had a pair of neon green sunglasses that made it hurt to look at. The clothing she wore was a Hawaiian shirt with a pair of cargo shorts that stopped at the knees.

Silena didn't look too ordinary either. She wore a purple sunhat with dark brown sunglasses at the edge of it. Her clothing choice was a purple tank top with skinny jeans that looked like it stopped the blood flow to her ankles.

But then again, Percy didn't fit in that well with the crowd either. He wore his usual leather jacket and backpack, but he had neon pink cargo pants since thats all they had at the strip club. And with the mohawk and eyes, he looked like he had wackos as parents.

When he turned back to the front, he saw nobody else in line. He walked up to the woman with a hat that had BK on it. He studied the menu for a few moments. "Um...can I get a plain number two, and a number two with cheese only?"

The cashier pressed a few buttons, and looked up. "What would you like to drink with those two orders?"

Percy looked over at the soda machine to see it with Coke drinks, not Pepsi. "Um, what's the Coke version of Mountain Dew?"

The cashier gave a bored glance over at the machine. "Most probably Sprite."

"Then two Sprites. And can I get a number five with everything except onions and pickles?"

The woman pressed a few more buttons. "What would you like to drink with that?"

"Coke."

She pressed another button and a few seconds later a receipt appeared in her hand. "Your total amount is $37.23."

Percy gave a whistle and pulled out two twenties and handed it to the woman with a wink. "Keep the change."

The demigod turned around to see his table surrounded with teenage hipsters. He sighed and sat at the nearest table next to him. After a few seconds the cashier walked over to the table with everything. As she set down the tray Percy couldn't help but notice the resemblance of her eye's and Medusa's.

When she walked back behind the counter, Percy picked up a spare tray to the right of him and put the girls food on it. He shoved his way past all the men, and dropped it in front of them. "Eat up. Were leaving when I'm done."

Once the champion of Athena walked back to his table, he saw a woman with a red bandana sitting at his table, eating his food. "Um, excuse me. What are you doing?"

The woman looked at him to reveal reptilian green eyes like the cashier. "What do you me-" All of the sudden she made a strange face, and began to sniff Percy. "Athenian spawn!" When she said that, she tore off her bandana to reveal a headful of green snakes.

"AAH!" Percy jumped back and slipped on a bottle of ketchup. He got up and ran out of the door. He reached into pocket to reveal Riptide in pen form. When he uncapped it, the three foot bronze sword shone in all it's glory. The Burger King doors burst open to reveal two gorgons, one of them being the cashier.

"Oh gods, your Medusa's sisters! Stheno and Euryale!"

The latter hissed loudly. "Yesss. You are the one who killed our beloved sssisster. We will bring vengeance."  
Percy scoffed and took a few practice swings. "You can try."

With that, Stheno lunged at him. In response, the demigod rolled to the left and slashed wildly, which missed due to the gorgon's speed. Without letting him recover, Euryale scratched Percy's right arm. The son of Poseidon hissed in pain. He rolled back, jumped and stabbed at the sister. But with her speed, it only tagged her leg.

Stheno out of nowhere jumped onto Percy's back, resulting in the snakes on her head biting the teenagers shoulders. Percy yelled in pain and dropped back first onto the pavement. Stheno let an oof as she felt the wind leave her lungs. Before the demigod could take advantage, he heard the second sisters footsteps.

Percy lunged to the left and landed back first onto a grass patch. He saw Euryale rush towards him, so he grabbed a handful of dirt, and chucked it into his face. The sister screeched in pain for a few seconds, until she was turned into golden dust from the teenagers sword.

The half-blood noticed that Stheno was now just standing up. "You. Fiend."

Before he could return with some snide comment, he stumbled to one knee. He concluded that the snakes were poisonous. Great! Percy forced himself up despite his foggy vision.

He raised his sword and gave a pained battle call as he ran towards the monster. The sister jumped left a few feet before scratching downward which was blocked with Riptide. Stheno kicked Percy in the stomach, resulting in him falling to the ground.

Percy countered this by kicked the sister in the crotch. Stheno hissed in pain before shouting a terrible cry almost as horrible as Percy's cry when using stone vision. It was loud, and high pitched, resulting in the demigod to cover his ears. Before the half blood could even let go of his ears, the gorgon punched him straight in the nose, causing it to explode in blood.

The son of Poseidon couldn't help but respect his opponent, even though it was an unfair fight from the get-go. He stumbled back from the blow, and looked at his shoulder to see it oozing white, bubbling liquid. It looked exactly how it felt, horrible.

With renewed vigor, Percy rushed Stheno with wild slashes that was unpredictable and fast. He noticed the gorgon growing more and more exhausted from dodging all of the demigods attacks. The half blood stopped attacking and appeared to look tired. Just as predicted, the sister lunged forward. Percy rolled to the left and roundhouse kicked the shit out of that gorgons head.

Stheno staggered and Percy took this advantage by cutting off her head. Within seconds, the monster evaporated to gold particles.

"Good...game," was all that escaped Percy's mouth before passing out.

**Man...I was in the zone when writing this. I was like moving back forth, trying to do all of these moves, and its only like 1300 words? I'm calling bullshit. Whatever, hope you guys liked this fight scene, and I'll try to write longer next week. This is Soap signing off.**


	21. Chapter XXI

**Howdy ho! I never heard anyone greet me like that but lets go with it. Champion of Wisdom time! I'm behind schedule but what you gonna do right? I plan on updating my two other stories on the weekend, and maybe on Monday or Tuesday. So look out for that. **

**I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

Silena knows many things, however first-aid is not one of them.

Percy Jackson seemed like a total douche, but she could tell something inside of inside of him was making him act like that. Being a child of Aphrodite gave her some pretty cool powers. One of those powers was the power of love, and Percy was wreaking with it. Which meant he was in love with not one, but two people.

Piper had the same idea but she was focused on trying to revive Percy. The whole fight was watched by her and her sister. She wanted to help, but she just didn't think it was a good idea. Since she was a complete newbie at fighting, she thought she would get in the demigods way. Charmspeak was another thing, but she hadn't mastered it yet.

Percy on the other hand was drooling uncontrollably, blood gushing out of his nose nonstop, and his shoulder was leaking out purple puss now. Despite all of this, he wasn't in this world right now.

_**Dream World**_

_Percy sat up and touched his nose to find it fine, and he looked over to see his shoulder at an uninjured state. However, he would rather be going through the pain of his brawl then be with this voice._

_**Bravo Perseus. I didn't know you were that talented. A shame you made that petty oath.**_

_Percy stood up and looked around for the giant hole. "You sent those two bitches after me, didn't you?_

_**You must understand. We are fighting each other in the same war. Trying to defeat the enemy is the way this thing goes, correct?**_

_The son of Poseidon walked forward looking to the ground in front of him. "If we're enemies then why are we talking right now as if we're pals?"_

_**I am talking to you to change your mind. You could survive this war Perseus. Imagine it, you could stand on Mt. Olympus a god. **_

_The demigod gave up on searching and just sat down on the ground where he was. "You're kinda beating around the bush here."_

_**I want you to join my army in overthrowing the gods.**_

_Percy jumped up and reached into his pocket, but alas Riptide was not in there. "You want me to betray my mother and father!?"_

_**You're father has had countless demigods, including yourself. Including the son of Poseidon at camp right now. He's ignored Steven's prayers, offerings, even the boy himself! Poseidon only pays attention to you. Can you imagine how that feels?**_

_Percy wasn't up for sympathy right now. "Of course I know how that feels! I've been beaten, cut, and fucking been stabbed a few times by my stepfather! Then I went nine years with only a motherly figure when what I needed was a father!"_

_**Then why didn't he come?  
**__"Ancient fucking laws!" Percy shot back with._

_**Poseidon would have had the ability to seen you, get rid of Ugliano, and maybe just maybe been able to save Sally Jackson. Before you say anything, think about it. You've been living with your father all of winter, correct? **_

_Percy thought a few moments. "Well yeah, but-"_

_**In your quest in the Labyrinth he helped you find him, correct?**_

"_Yeah, but that wasn't-"_

_**And you and Steven are the same age correct?  
**__The demigod grew a befuddled face. "What does that even have to do with conversation?"_

_**You and the demigod at camp are the same age. After about five months of pregnancy, your father did this to the mother of your step brother.**_

_In front of Percy, a swirling effect took event. When the image grew clearer, he saw his father and a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She also had a noticeable bump._

_The blonde said, "Its a boy Lord Poseidon."_

_The sea god smiled. "I told you, no more formalities. But thats great news."_

_The woman sat down in a green cushioned chair. "What am I going to do? Without you to help, I don't know what my next move is."_

_Poseidon grabbed hold of the womans hand. "You won't be alone. I have a property on the California beach. Its not too big, but its paid off. In the first few years I'll pay for a babysitter, but in the end you'll have to work for food, clothing, that kind of stuff."  
The blonde seemed stunned, but hugged the larger male. "Thank you Lo- Poseidon. It sounds great."_

_With that, the image faded into nothingness, and Percy felt the world spin and he knew he was waking up._

**LINE BREAK  
**Percy coughed up blood as he regained consciousness. The second he let air into his lungs, he felt unbearable pain in his shoulder. The bloody nose wasn't helping much either.

The son of Poseidon looked in front of him to see the two girls looking at him in awe. "Were you just staring at me the whole time?"

Piper frowned at his tone. "No. We don't have any medical experience so we prayed to our mother."

Percy scowled in pain and scavenged through the backpack until he pulled out a square of ambrosia. "Didn't look in the bag?" In response the two blushed intensely.

The demigod chucked the whole square into his mouth, to blinded by pain to care about burning up. He sighed in relief as steam rose from his now uninjured shoulder. All proof left of the wound was a scar that clearly looked like teeth.

Silena decided to ruin the comfortable silence by stating, "What does ambrosia taste like?"

Percy sighed and looked at the older girl. "It depends. What's your favorite thing to eat?"

The demigoddess smiled and licked her lips. "Mommy's cupcakes."  
"There you go." Was all he said. "Alright. Still got a long ass drive ahead of us." Percy looked around until he spotted a cherry red Corvette convertible.

The demigod ran and jumped into the driver's seat and began to hotwire the car. "Jump in! We'll get there much faster."

Piper didn't seem to like the idea of "borrowing" someone's car. "Thats stealing!"

The engine roared to life as Percy put his hands in the wheel. "Beautiful, were saving their asses every day from giant ten foot men that could wipe out humankind. I think they could spare one car. Now get in before the guy comes out here!"

The sisters scowled as they got in the back seats. When Percy heard the door close, he floored the gas like there was no tomorrow.

**A thousand words….Ahh whatever! This IS the only story I've been updating for the past three weeks. Next chapter they will be arriving at Camp Half Blood, where the actual Labyrinth quest begins. For now, this is Soap signing off.**


End file.
